Is Everyone In?
by MyraOlan
Summary: Noodle gets raped and 2D saves her, they fall in love and Paula comes back and trouble ensues, can the couple stay together or will they be destroyed? Rated M for sex and some violence. 2DxNoodle!
1. Love and Pain

**Is Everybody in?**

There wasn't much to do around Kong except sit on the overstuffed couch and watch the T.V. and drink beer. Accutally it was only 2D and Murdoc who drank as usual. Noodle was in her room playing a video game and judging by the loud stomping it was DDR. Russle was out making the rounds at the grocery store. The headache was worse today for 2D and the stomping wasn't helping. He got up to tell off noodle. Murdoc took his arm,

"Take it easy on 'er" he said and let go. 2D was utterly taken aback by this and wondered in disbelif as he walked up the stairs. He stopped before Noodles room and knocked, the music was far to loud. He rapped louder, still nothing. He tried the door and found it unlocked. He walked in. Noodle had her back to him and was in a blue tee shirt and black sweat pants. He watched her for a second before realizing the music was really bothering his head.

"oy! noodle luv, turn that game down!" he yelled. She quickly turned around and tripped, falling on her bed. She slid off and her pants fell down a bit. 2D couldn't help but look, he was 13 years her senior and that was the problem. Noodle looked at him funny as she got up and fixed her pants, she didn't seem to mind.

" Ok 2D" she said and turned the volume down but didn't start playing, she just stood there. 2D turned to leave and she let out at yelp. He turned back and she held out her hand.

" What, i'm watching the telly with muds, we are acctually gettin' along." Noodle looked at him cocked her head.

" He makes...fu..fun..of...y..y..you" She said with some dificulty. Her English was alright in the videos but it just sounded like a hurt animal and it struck 2D in a way he couldn't explain.

" I know, but i'm drinking and want to go back to it" he said but felt bad afterwards and watched her. She walked towards him and took his hand and it felt odly comforting. She took him to the bed and he sat down. This was very strange and 2D wasn't sure he liked it but the look in her green eyes said it all.

" English" she said. 2D looked at her and her small frame. She wanted him of all people to teach him.

" Alright, but your good already" he tried to make her feel better.

" No, not good for you" she said and she jumped under the covers. This was both childish and strange. 2D pulled the covers back and looked at the innocence. What did she mean?. He heard murdoc yelling and got up. Noodle was clearly upset and she simply got out of the bed and started up her game. Two seconds later murdoc came in.

" Dents, what is taking you so long?" he asked. 2D looked up from the screen.

" She's good" he said and got up. Murdoc dope slapped him and dragged him out of the room. Stu knew he was going to get it. Murdoc dragged him to the bathroom down the hall and pinned him against the wall.

" if you ever get near her ill kill 'ya" He said. 2D nodded and choked,

"She 'jist wanted me to 'each 'er english" and at that murdoc released him. The glare that those miss colored eyes gave off made you want to cry. 2D got up from the ground and walked out. Murdoc watched him as he passed Noodles door and 2D knew so he kept walking, this seemed to please Murdoc. But why did murdoc care other than any involvment could ruin the band.

The next hour 2D sat in his room across from the carpark and listened to thier first album. It was good and he wondered how good the next one would be with noodle speaking english. He got up and grabbed an old dictionary and he crept out of his room. He had to cross the carpark to get to the rest of the house and that meant getting passed murdoc in his Winnebego. He was almost there when he felt a cold hand on the back of his neck. He gave in and sank to the ground. The smell of whiskey and sex was in the air and the voice that accompanied it wasn't any better.

"I told 'yer to say away from 'er" 2D dropped the book and Murdoc picked it up. He kicked 2D in the hip and walked up the stairs. 2D knew that murdoc wanted to teach her himself but why so protective? As he got up he noticed the door to the "bego" was open and crept inside. It smelt of death and he quickly found what he was looking for due to the stench. A small red book and he looked at the latest entry:_ dents got to close to my lead guitarist and i'm trying to keeop my calm but he's too dumb to realise that she is mine and it was meant to be. I'm the head here and i should get the girl, i dont care how old she is. I think that she likes 2D but he's to dumb to notice, he_ and it ended there. 2D stood upa nd put the book back. He walked back to his room and cried. He never cried and this time his heart was torn out of his chest. Murdoc was mean but to want a girl that was so much younger than him was obserd. He liked noodle to but he knew he couldn't because of that damn age thing. He cried because he knew that murdoc would have her by the night. His 30th birthday was coming up and noodle would be 17, still too young. He soon fell asleep.

There was a loud rapping noise at 2D's door and he tried to get up but felt weak from crying.

" 'ome in" he mumbled. The door opened and he rolled over to see the ball of human jump in bed next to him and cuddle up. He put his hands on her body and felt that she was wearing a light night shirt and she was shivering. He looked out of his door and saw the lift buttons as the elevator was heading down. He dashed out of bed and shut and locked the door. He got in bed with noodle and wrapped his arms around her.

" Shhhhh Noodle it's ok" he hummed. She began to cry. He heard murdoc yelling and waited for the explosion but it died off and he assumed that the "bego" was getting beat up. Noodle had stopped the shaking and turned to look at him.

" What 'appened?" 2D asked. The bright green asian eyes stared at him and concentrated.

" Murdoc..tried..to..teach me...English...and..H..h...hurt...me" she said. 2D knew it was wrong on all occasions but he pointed to noodles lower half. she looked at him and cried.

" Noodle, dont take this the wrong way but i'm going to have to touch it to see how hurt it is" She nooded and laid back as 2D took off her panties. He wiped his hand along her vagina and felt wet, looking at his hands he could tell that somthing had happened. He started to put her back, fearing he had gone too far but she tried to speak again and he stopped to listen to her,

" Dont stop...gentle" 2D almost passed out. She liked it! He turned to her,

" noodle, i cant. Your too young and i just had to see if you were hurt. I'm sorry" He said and went to get out of bed. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

" Dont think that i dont know" She whispered in perfect english. 2D was taken aback. He turned to her and looked at her eyes.

" You know how to t-" She put her hand on his mouth and pushed him down. She jumped on him and kissed him on the lips.

" 2D-san, i know alot of things. One of them is that i'm a good musician and the other is that i belong with you" she said. He sat up in bed and took her in his arms.

" This is wrong Noodle, you of all people should know that. And 'ow the 'ell did you learn english so fast?" He asked. Noodle rolled off him and sat next to him.

" After hearing you boys curse and sing in the language i picked it up" she said. 2D took her hand and held it in hers. He also noticed that she was acting more mature.

" What happened Noodle, one day your acting like a five year old and the next your this mature girl knowing everything. I'm so bloody confused" Noodle again put her hand up and hid under the blankets. 2D listened and heard the footsteps of Murdoc heading towards his room.

" 'EY DENTS! I know you and Noodle are in there. open this 'od 'am door!" The door rattled as Murdoc punded on it. 2D got up and opened it. Murdoc took him by the collar and held him up against the door.

" You fuck the girl and your dead" he said. 2D wanted to say that he knew but noodle in the room made him shut his mouth. 2D eventually dropped to the ground and watched murdoc go around to the bed and poke at the blankets.

" Noodle, get 'our self outta bed. Lets go!" he barked and slowly she crept her way out. Murdoc grabbed her before she had a chance to get out fully and carrying her like a sack of potatoes, stormed out fo the room. Noodle looked shocked but didn't say anything. 2D motioned for her to kick and scream and in an instant there was a battle. Noodle sreamed in Japaneese and kicked with everything she had, eventually getting murdoc in the nuts, causing him to collapse.

"OWWW You 'ittle bitch!" he cried and noodle took off for 2D's door. He let her in and locked it. Noodle hid in the bathroom that was attached and 2D listened at the door. Noodle poked her head out,

" Is he gone?" She asked. 2D litened harder.

" I think he's go-" and BANG the door was hit with the force of a truck. Murdoc ran into the door. 2D ran into the bathroom with noodle and locked that door. She was breathing every hard and he held her to stop the noise. They looked at each other and saw fear.

" i dont want to die" she said. 2D took her hand and held it.

" he 'ont 'urt you noodle luv. hes just in a drunken rage" and this oddly enough calmed her down. The crash was loud and 2D knew the door was down. he held noodle and stood ready to face the raging maniac. The door was pounded and pounded untill it stopped after a good ten minuets.

"2D, your a 'ead man. Open up so i can 'ill ya!" Murdoc yelled, " i know she told ya and i was 'runk. Let me talk" noodle looked up at 2D with pleading eyes and he opened the door. Murdoc was on the bed and smoking a ciggarette.

" Murdoc, dont hurt her untill this is all figured out." 2D said. Murdoc glared at him.

" i know she 'old ya. She's a nice girl. Bloody sucks she can't talk. I just wanted to 'ee 'ow she matured." 2D put his arm around Noodle and walked to murdoc.

" You think that you can rape a girl to see if she was mature, a freaking bandmate none the less! Your sick murdoc nicalls and your lucky that i like this place or i might leave!" The singer walked up to murdoc and stood there. Murdoc looked at noodle and then at 2D, who glared at him.

" I'm the boss and i can-" 2D cut him off,

"i should get the girl, i dont care how old she is?" finished 2D. Murdoc got the evil look in his eyes. He got up and glared at them and walked to the door, or what was left of the door.

" 'urt her and die. she's the best i got" then he was gone, sauntering up for breakfast. Noodle ran to the door and jumped over the rubble. 2D hadn't moved and probably didn't blink. Noodle looked at him.

" What?" she said. 2D blinked and watched noodle running for the lift.

"oy! wait!" he called and noodle started back.

" did i just stand up to murdoc?" He asked. Noodle took his hand and led him to the bed.

" you proved your love for me" she said simply. He looked at her. This was happening so fast and he couldnt belive it.

" We were ment to be together, age can go to hell" she said and kissed him on the lips. The fire that ran in his blood was better than any drink or bad habit of his. He pressed his lips with hers and flicked his tounge in her mouth,she accepted it and reached her hands around his neck. They stayed like this untill 2D's stomach let out and growl and they started to laugh.

" food?" noodle said and they left for the kitchen.

Everyone was in the kitchedn and like it did every day it smelled as bacon. They entered together and sat accross from each other. Russle had his back to them and didn't se them enter together and the evil look that Murdoc gave them. He gave them each five strips of bacon and pancakes. Noodle ate the pancakes and one strip of bacon. The others licked thier plates clean. Russle reached over and took the rest of the bacon from her. 2D streched and went to get up.

" Where do you think 'our goin?" Murdoc said. 2D gulped.

" I'm goin' ta fix my door" he replied and went to go. Noodle got up and followed him but was stopped by murdoc.

" you are going to help me today noodle luv" he grabbed her arm and led her down the hall. 2D went down to his room and tried to fix the broken peices of door. He gave up and ripped it all off and replaced it with a thick blanket. He then went and laid down on his bed and began to think of Noodle. She was smart and he knew it. If murdoc tried to hurt her agian she would certainly try and kill him. He began to dream and think of noodle escaping to his room and then they would strip and..NO! he couldn't think of that, she was to young. He got up and found a picture of the band. She was smiling and happy. He wanted to keep it that way and murdoc was going to ruin it. The pounding on the stairs meant that he had tried somthing and noodle was heading to her safe place wich wasnt to safe anymore. She ran through the sheet and right into the bathroom. 2D got up and pulled the sheet aside to see murdoc heading towards him.

"I know she's in there!" he yelled. As he reached the blanket he ripped it down and proceeded to the bathroom door. He pounded on the door,

" 'alright you little bitch, get out here!" he continued to pound untill some urge came to 2D and he jumped on Murdoc.

" You leav 'her alone!" he screamed over and over as he kicked and punched. Murdoc flailed and managed to punch 2D in the side of the head and he instantly went limp. Murdoc got up and pounded on the door. Noodle opened it and upon seeing 2D she ran towards him, murdoc caught her and dragged her to the bed. She kicked and screamed, hoping that Russle would hear but no one came as murdoc proceeded to kiss her. Noodle just sat on the bed and cringed as murdoc ran his hands down her sides. She winced when she saw that he was undoing his shirt and she tried to run, he grabbed her arm and flung her on the bed.

" it's you 'an me lov" he grinned. Noodle backed against the bed and curlled into a ball. Murdoc broke her apart and sat on her. She coudn't breathe and tried to cry out,

" breath...help!" she squeeked. Her brain raced and then she passed out.


	2. Deciding Fate

Three hours later 2D woke up in a hospital bed and tried to think of why he was here. Noodle! He sat up and scanned the room. No one. He called the nurse and she came in right away.

" Yes, Stuart how are you?" she asked.

" Whats going on?" He asked. The nurse checked his vital signs as she talked.

" Your bandmate Russle brought you here along with the girl, noodle who's not doing to well i'm afraid." she patted his arm.

" What! Noodle?" He yelled. The nurse came back over and patted his hair.

" She's in shock from seeing the fight you and Mr. Nicalls got in. You can see her after we are done with brain scans." she said and walked out. 2D sat in bed and called the nurse again.

" Stuart, this is not a maid service. What do you want?" she asked.

" Who's here?" he asked.

" Russle is here and Murdoc was here with noodle and then he left. I can get russ for you if youd like" she asked.

" please!" He asked and the nurse left. Russle came in and sat down next to him.

" What is going on bud?" he asked. 2D sat up and faced russ.

" Murdoc did somthing to noodle and i have to see her" he said. Russ looked at the T.V. for a bit before answering.

" I know. She told me after Murdoc left with what was left of her. She's in bad shape man and i dont know whats going on with you two but i trust you to do whats right" He said. 2D put his head on the pillow and Russ watched him.

" I know that you have feelings for her. But the age difference. Murdoc is the leader so i cant do anything about that. Rest untill your scans and then we can check on Noodle." he said. The drummer got up and left. 2D sat in the bed and thought very hard about what was going on. Sleep found him again and he accepted it.

Noodles pelvis hurt and her face was throbbing. She tried to open her eyes but even that hurt. The nurse watching her cam over and took her hand.

" 2D" she said.

" What dear?" she said as she checked the monitors.

" Stu..art..Tuss...pot" noodle said. The nurse looked at her clip board.

" There is a stuart tusspot here, he's in the other wing. I do belive that he's your bandmate. He just woke up and will go for scans in about an hour." Noodle closed her eyes and this time could open them.

" I..want...to...see him" she said. The nurse fixed a bandage on noodles cheek and nooded. Then she left. Russle came in and sat next to her. she tried to reach for his hand but she was to weak.

" it's ok noodle, i'm not leaving" he said. Noodle looked at him and smiled.

" 2D" she said.

" He's fine, it's you we are worried about. What happened noods?" He asked.

" Murdoc" she said. It was getting easier to talk. Russle waited for her to continue.

" Murdoc forced me to give into him and he hurt 2D" she said. Russle knew this was the case but had to hear it for himself. He patted noodles head and gave her a hug.

" I will go have a talk with him, you just rest and Stu will come in when he's done. Don' worry about me" he said and left. Noodle watched the drummer leave and thought about what happened.

Russle walked out to the Geep and found Murdoc sitting in the drivers seat smoking.

" yo! Mud's what the hell?" he asked. Murdoc turned and showed no emotion. Russle got in the passenger seat and took the cigarette out of Murdoc's mouth.

" 'at the 'ell!" Murdoc yelled.

" What did you do?" Russle asked. Murdoc reached for the keys but Russle took them away, further angering the bassist.

" I was drunk and she's the only female around" Murdoc answered but stayed staring ahead. Russ thought for a while and waited for murdoc to continue.

" She and 2D are gettin' to close" murdoc said finally. Russ shifted in his seat.

" Yea. But you want her too dont ya?" Russ said.

" Yea. I got her tho' din't i?" he asked with a smirk on his mouth.

" You sick man! You think that snoggin the lead in our band is going to make a difference?" Russle yelled. Murdoc glared at him. The mismatched eyes had no effect on Russ and Murdoc knew it.

" She's young an' beautiful" Murdoc said after a while. Russle sighed.

" You can keep it up man. She just dont like you" He said. Murdoc snapped his head to face russle.

" What!?" He said.

" When she woke up the first words out of her mouth were '2D' not 'Murdoc'. She has feelings for him and you are focing her into this relationship with you and she's dangerous man. you gotta chill and let her decide" Russle said and got out of the Geep but kept the keys. Murdoc lit up another cigarette and watched Russle walk back into the hospital. Russle walked to 2D's room and saw he wasn't there. _Brain scans_ he thought and walked to noodles room. He peeked in and saw noodle and 2D lying together in the bed and turned to leave when a nurse proceeded into the room, russle stoped her.

"She wants to be left alone, she's fine" he said and she nodded and walked away. Russle sat on a chair outside the room.

Inside the room Stu listened for the fait heartbeat of Noodle. He put his hand on her heart and tried to feel it but the only thing that told him she was alive was the monitor. He looked at her and smiled. She opened her eyes and sighed.

" You alright?" she asked in a whisper.

" yes, how are you dear?" he asked. Noodle looked at the monitor,

" It hurts but i dont mind, as long as your here." she said. She moved her hand to his face and he kissed her. The monitor made a blip as her heartbeat got stronger.

" Your making me better" she said and they fell asleep. Russle walked in and sat in the chair and watched them. The nurse came in and smiled.

" Are they related?" she whispered. Russ shook his head.

" They should be" she said and shook 2D.

" Dear, i need to take her to another room" she said. Stuart got up and they wheeled her to another room in another wing of the building.

" She's going to have to stay here for a few days. You can come and visit any time" she said and left. Russle looked at 2D.

" I'm not leaving" he said. Russle shook his head.

" Fine, then i'm not either" He said. 2D thought of murdoc for a moment.

" Where's Muds?" He asked.

" Outside in the Geep" Russel said and got up to go out. 2D walked out wiht him.

" I have to talk to him" 2D said. Russle just nodded as they walked out. Sure enough the Bassist was still where Russ had left him. He watched the two approach and his heart dropped.

" So what 'appened?" he asked. 2D got in the back and russle got in the front.

" She's resting" 2D said. Russle handed the keys to Murdoc and they left for Kong. The ride was silent except to the occasional cough as 2D swallowed a bug. As they pulled into the carpark Russle noticed the blanket and broken pieces of door at 2D's room.

"wot happened?" he asked. 2D looked from murdoc to his room and back again untill he felt brave enough to speak.

" The fight" he said, got out and headed in that direction. Murdoc went to his winnibego and russle followed 2D back to his room. Once inside he jumped on his bed and started to cry. He never cried and this was a first for Russel. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the light blue hair.

" Man, we are skrewed up here but i neva woulda thought it would get this far" he said. 2D rolled over.

" I want her russ. Murdoc has to stop his evil ways. She could die and it kill me to be here" Russel got up and put in a video game. 2D sat up and watched.

" I figured this might getcha up" he said and within half anf hour they were laughing and having a good time, well almost everone. Murdoc was in the "bego" watching a porno and drinking himself silly. He got up and reached for the diary, got a pen and began to write.

_The girl is in the hospital for shock and a severe beating. I told the dullards there that she fell down some steps and they belived it. The other dullard i knocked out by punching the side of his head and he went down to easy. Russ is accusing me and i know that the girl said somthing. These habits have to stop but i feel i have to continue because we are litteraly fithy rich. More later. _

He seemed very content as he shut it and walked up to the kitchen to get some more beer. As he walked he thought of how Noodle was going to react to living with him again. He also figured if they would ever be the same. He walked into the kitchen and the phone rang just as he passed it so he picked it up.

"ello?" he asked.

"yea, no he's fine... Yes ma'm. I understand... Thanks" and he hung up. Russle came up and sat down at the table.

" Who was dat?" he asked. Murdoc turned around and sat down across from Russ.

" The hospital, they wanted to let us know that Noodles awake and doing well. We should go back tomorrow morning" he said and got up to go to the carpark.

" So you came up here for a reason" Russ said.

" yea, i wanted a beer and now i dont" Murdoc said and started to walk out but russ again caught him.

" Murdoc, what did they say?" Murdoc stood in the doorway.

" I told ya', noodles fine and we can see her" he replied. Russel wasn't buying it and Murdoc knew he had to confess.

" They know about noodle, i'm going to drink my self sick." he said and took off down the hall. Russle didn't bother to follow and took his own time. He went back to 2D playing the video game. As he came to the carpark he noticed the Geep missing and 2D standing in the middle of the carpark with a look of schock on his face.

" D, man, you ok?" he asked. 2D nodded and went back into his room. Russle followed.

" The geep is missing" he said.

" murdoc took it" 2D replied.

" I know man but why? what he say?" Russ asked.

" He said he got a call from Noodle saying she wanted to see him now and sped off" 2D replied and went back to the game. Russel stood up and grabbed 2D by the collar.

" He's not going near that girl!" he yelled and draged 2D into a small sports car and sped off, following the lights that were obviously Murdocs. They followed him to the Hospital and followed him sliently. They crept up to the third floor where noodle was and watched him enter. They put thier ears to the door as it was closed.

"_ey noodle girl" _ Murdoc said.

"_Where is everone else?"_ they heard a weak Noodle say. They heard murdoc laugh.

_" They passed out when i told them the news" _he said. The heard noodle move.

"_Are you happy now?" she asked. _

_" No, but i 'ave no choice"_ he replied.

"_it's all your damn fault you know!" _

_" noodle girl wait!"_

_"Oh shut up you! You may be the head of this band but it not your job to get the females in your band pregnant!"_ Noodle yelled and at this there was a thud as 2D hit the floor. Murdoc heard the noise and opened the door. Russ had hid and was watching Murdoc pushed 2D into a wheelchair and walked back in.

"_Who was it?"_ asked Noodle.

"_some old guy fell out of his wheelchair"_ murdoc said. The door was left open a crack and Russ peered in. He saw Murdoc standing near Noodle and she looked pale and weak. Noodle had a look of fear in her eyes. Russ took 2D and spashed some water in his face.

"Wot!" he yelled and imedatly had thoughts of Noodle being pregnat. He looked at russle and they crept back to the room.

"_I'm off lov" _

_" dont call me that"_

_" We'll i'm going to be your husband so i might as well"_

_" Get out!" _ The two hid as Murdoc exited the room. He looked around and walked away.

The two crept into the room and noodle opened her eyes. Her spirit lifted at the sight of 2D and then sank at what she had to tell him.

" noodle dont say anything, i know. we listened by the door." 2D said as he put his hand on her mouth and kissed her forehead.

" but i dont want to go though with this" she said. 2D thought for a moment.

" it;s early, why dont you get an abortion?" Noodle looked at him as if he had three heads.

" i couldn't. It's no right" she said. Russ came in and sat down next to them.

" you could get tha abortion, have sex and then get pregant with 2D's baby and it would be a total shock to Muds." he said. They looked at each other.

" It's not that i dont want Murdocs baby i dont want to get pregant right now" Noodle said. 2D looked sad.

" Noodle, it's your decision." he said. Noodle looked at the fading sunlight.

" 2D, i love you and i want to be with you but i think we should wait. I'm getting an abortion on accounts that i was raped" she said.


	3. Forgiveness and Findings

The boys were very happy to hear this. Noodle seemed pleased but then Russ noticed the clock. If Murdoc got home knowing that they were out it would be a dead give away.

" we should get home. murdoc will notice" he said. 2D agreed.

" If he comes here again, throw a fit and make yourself known" he said before following Russel to the car. As they approached they noticed somthing different. They back of the car was all cruched in. 2D ran and began to asses the damage, he looked up at Russel,

" He knows, this is dark green paint." he said and they got in. It started alright and the ride home was silent and took shorter than expected. They pulled into the car park and saw murdoc in the headlights, they pulled in and got out. Russel and 2D faced murdoc and they stared at each other. Russel finally spoke,

" We know man, what is your problem?" he asked Murdoc. The bassist looked up from his glare at 2D and stared at Russ.

" I love 'er and you 'ave to ruin it" He said. 2D coughed and then spoke,

" You don' really love 'er. How are you supposed ta git her ta like ya if ya rape 'er?" He asked.

" You little brat, she gave in afta a bit" he tried to defend himslef.

" You 'it 'er!" 2D yelled. Russel pushed 2D aside and faced Murdoc.

" You betta watch yourself man, your gonna loose your band" he said. Murdoc got a cigarette out and lit it up.

" You know you go back to the scums of London. It's too good here!" Murdoc let out a growl as he said this.

" Just leave him alone man" said 2D and walked to his room. Russel gave murdoc a death stare and went up the stairs. Murdoc watched 2D enter his room and slowly walked to his winnibego.

2D laid on his bed and thought of some lyric for a song, this usually worked but tonight he was so tired that nothing but the words "_Murdoc must die"_ came into his head. He thought of Noodle in her cold hospital bed and wanted more than anything to be with her. _She is too young to have to go through an abortion and the thoughts of being raped by the bassist in the band which was the only family she really had. It was like being raped by her father_. 2D sat up, he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to be with her. He got on a pair of lounge pants and a teeshirt. He lifted the sheet and watched untill the lights on the winnibego go out. He crept to the Geep and found the keys under the seat. Then the thought struck him:_ they are going to know if I start it up in here!_ he got out and tried to push the Geep out to the driveway but it was to heavy and he was still weak. He finnaly got in and started it up. The roar echoed around the carpark and the lights in the winniebeg go on. He put the car in Drive and hit the gas. Murdoc came out in ths thong and started waving at him but he zoomed past and kept going.

The hospital was dark and scary at night and sneeking in was hard but he managed to creep up to Noodles room. He opened the door and snuck in. The lights from outside shone in on her small frame. She was lying on her back and she looked almost dead. 2D walked up to the bed and placed his hand on her chest. She opened her eyes and let out a small yelp as she tried to hug him. He leaned over the rail and embraced her. There was no need for words, they both understood. 2D climed over the rail and snuggled next to her. The two embraced each other. They laid together and noodle snuggled into the blue mop of hair which smelled like grease and pert. She slowly drifted off into a better sleep than she had earlier.

The sun shone bright into the hospital room and 2D streched and noticed that noodle was gone. He sat up and looked in the bathroom, nope. He found the button for the nurse and she walked in.

" I figured it was you stuart. Your love is in the operating room. She'll be back in about two hours. You may go to the cafeteria for breakfast if youd like" She replaced clipboards and walked out. Stuart got up and walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and examined his face. He looked young for a thirty year old and maybe it wasn't that bad. He looked at the bags under his eyes and pulled at his hair. The blue was there since he was thirteen and he liked it, it attracted women. He thought of noodle getting her abortion and how painful it was for her to have to go though somthing like this. She was seventeen, knew english, was a black belt and the lead guitar in a famous band. She was strong willed and Stu wondered how long she would last. He looked at the mirror and thought of the lines for a new song "_Cant keep breathing for long, can we cold,dead world?"_ he liked it and started to think of a tune, nothing. Just those lines over and over again. He left the bathroom and saunterd down the hall to the cafetria and more lines came ot his head "_stone cold faces of so many races. Here because of fate,left because of love"_. He ordered a ham sandwich and walked to a table by the window. He saw a tower in the distance and he began to think of the filming of _Feel Good Inc._ He loved that video, it showed the band at thier best and in thier own little world. He ate with a rythmic chewing and began to think of more lines as he looked around the cafeteria. _A world controled by pill and blood. Never can love in a place bud. Leave me here in the cold walls of needles and pain. _ He looked at the clock and saw he had another hour to kill so we walked to the gift store and began to look around. Candy and baloons were to common. He looked at a card but that wasn't enough. He saw a cooler and saw bunches of roses inside. He took some pink ones out and got her a necklace with a windmill charm on it. He paid and went back to the room. He set the roses on the tabel and placed the necklace around the vase. He then went into the bathroom and waited. He finally hear them wheel her in and the nurse giggle as she saw the arrangement.

"_Noodle, it looks like you have a secret admierer"_ she said. After hearing the blip of the heart monitor and the door close he steped out. Noodle was sleepng and he knew that she wouldn't wake for a while. He wrote her a short note and walked to the car.

The ride home was slow and he thought of Noodle too much. He had to talk to the guys about his problem. He wanted the girl but he had to see what they say about it. He pulled into Kong and went to the kitchen. Both the guys were there and Murdoc glared at him.

"Guys i know i 'ave been a pain but i want to talk to you both without any fights" he said. Murdoc scoffed, Russle shifted in his chair.

" Well get it over with dullard" Murdoc said. 2D shifted uncomfotably.

" I want to marry Noodle" he said. Murdoc made a move to get up but Russ stoped him.

" 2D man, your so much older than her. Are you sure?" asked Russ. 2D smiled.

" Yes, i love her and hopefully this can fix the family problems around here" he said. Murdoc smiled evily and put his hands on the table and leaned over.

" The boody bitch is having my kid. There is no way she can be with you. 2D, you can go ahead and marry her but the kid is mine and i just dont know how thats going to work" He said. 2D looked at Russel who nodded.

" She's not having your kid" he said. Murdoc grabbed 2D shirt collar.

"SHE'S HAVING MY BLOODY KID. SHE LOVES ME!" he yelled and his insides fliped knowing he was loosing the battle. Russel shifted agian in his chair.

" Murdoc, she had an abortion. She's not ready for a child. It dosn't matter if its yours or mine. She's just too young." He said. Murdoc let go of 2D and glared at Russel.

" your both fucking fierd!" he yelled and went to go. 2D got up and stood in the way.

"You can't go and nor can we. We are a family and we are going to fix this" he said. Murdoc tried to get around but 2D kept getting in the way.

" I can do what ever the fuck i want dullard and your just getting in the way. theres nothing to fix!" murdoc growled.

" Please, murdoc do it for noodle!" 2D cried out. At these words Murdoc stopped.

" She and i can live happly here without you two!" he said. 2D was relentless and Murdoc kept getting angrier. There had to be a away to get to Murdoc.

" Let us just try and give up our bad habits, your problem is your always drunk and cant think straight." 2D said. Murdoc stopped at thought.

" We both give up drinking and smoking and whoring?" he said. 2D nodded.

" I can do it mud's, if you want noodle that bad your going to have to give it up" The bassist knew that there was somthing else coming and figred he might as well give up.

" Fine, if we both give up our bad habits then it might as well be better for noodle. If she had an abortion then i guess she's set on having you for a husband. I just dont know if we can just drop everything and do this" He said. 2D took his arm and led him back to the couch.

" It will take a while and it will be hard but if we want to suceed as a band then we have to make sacrifices. The whole boozing and whoring thing is for a band with no women and for good reason." he said. Murdoc nooded and got up.

" Well lets all go talk to Noodle and see if we can bring her home." he said. 2D nooded and Russ got up,

" I'm going to fix her room up nice. You two should go and get her" he siad and toosed the keys to 2D. Murdoc had a sad puppy look and 2D nudged him in the ribs,

" your still drunk man, come on. Lets go get our little guitarist" he siad and they walked out to the carpark. 2D got in the drivers seat and started up the Geep. He had never driven it and a shiver of a thrill ran through his body as he pulled out of the car park.

" Watch the speed dullard" murdoc growled as they sped out of Kong. The ride there was thrilling since 2D didn't seem to be able to handle the speed and thank god the cops knew the car or the fact that they were going 70 in a 40. They whipped into the hospital and hoped out. Murdoc glared at the singer,

" I drive home" he said simply and they walked to Noodles room.

Noodle was proped up on pillows and looked good. She scowled when she saw Murdoc but then looked confused when 2D came in along side him.

" Thank you for the gifts 2D, they were beautiful" she said as she touched the necklace and the charm. The flowers sat in the window and the sun made them look so much more alive and bright.

"No problem lov" he said. Murdoc sat in the chair next to her bed and took her hand,

" I'm so sorry love. I never want you to feel afriad of me again" he said. Noodle smiled.

" Whats going on boys?" she asked.

" We are giving up our bad habits for your safty" Murdoc said. Noodle squeezed his hand.

" I knew that you had a heart murdoc. Thanks guys" she said. 2D leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. Murdoc walked to the door and watched the two.

" ok, can we break her out now?" he asked. The trio laughed. Noodle reached up and took 2D's wrist,

" I have one final test today in about two hours and then i can go home" she said. Murdoc scoffed,

" Cant they do it sooner?" he asked. Noodle smiled.

" No murdoc they cant, so sit your arse down and watch some of the telly." she said. 2D suddenly remembered the poem,

" I got some lines for a new song, maybe we can work on that" He suggested.

" What are they dullard?" Murdoc said. 2D tried to remember,

" It went somthing like this, _Cant keep breathing for long, can we cold,dead world?stone cold faces of so many races. Here because of fate,left because of love.A world controled by pill and blood. Never can love in a place bud. Leave me here in the cold walls of needles and pain. _Thats all i got so far" he said but he heard murdoc mubling a tune. Then noodle picked up another tune and 2D sang it again with the tune. After three tries they stoped and looked at each other.

" 2D, your a fucking genius" said Murdoc. Noodle kept singing softly.

" I need a chorus or more lines" said 2D.

" No, it's a work in progress man. More will come" said Murdoc.

" _Shine on young world, shine before you set. Shine on your love, warmth and comfort in this cold dead world"_ said 2D and again they added it to the song. After about and hour of talking about the song Murdoc wrote it down. They then sat and watched noodle as she closed her eyes.

" Sorry guys, the medication gets me tired. Let me rest before the tests" she said and the guys walked out in hall. Murdoc leaned agaisnt the wall and covered his face.

"I cant belive i put her in so much pain. I have got to stop my bad habits. We arn't just a band, we are family." He said. 2D came over and put his arm around him.

" We are filthy rich and yes to some that can give you an inflated ego and i think thats your problem" He said. The two looked at each other for a long time. Murdoc suddenly looked away and buried his face into his hands.

" I'm so sorry man" he siad. 2D took his arm,

" For what man?" he asked.

" Your head. Your ruined, Noodle will never see your true eyes and ohhhh!" he cried. 2D gave Murdoc a hug,

" It's ok man. I dont mind. Noodle loves me for who i am" he said. Murdoc looked up at him and stared into the black eyes for a while,

" Eyes are windows into the soul and it just looks like you dont have a soul. It's a good thing your eye brows are so expressive. I'm so sorry man..I wont ever hurt this band again" He cried and clung to 2D. The nurse saw the two and came over,

" Is everything alright here, is Noodle alright?" She asked.

" Yes, could you get me a cup of water please?" 2D asked. The nurse returned with a cup of ice water for 2D and he gave it to murdoc who drank it greedily.

" Thanks love" he said and the nurse went into the room. The boys got up and followed.

" Noodle dear, it's time for some final tests" the nurse said as she gently shook the sleeping figure.

" I'm afraid you will have to take the necklace off, no metal in the x-rays" she said. 2D put his hand out,

" I'll keep it dear" he said. Noodle reluctantly took it off and gave it to him. They put Noodle in a wheelchair. For the first time since the whole fiasco 2D noticed how frail Noodle was. It was hear twrenching. Murdoc saw this and went over to the singer.

" It's alright mate, it's the medication thats making her weak. A few of Russ's meals and she'll be back to her old curious self." he said. 2D looked at the bassist,

" We really have to be more carefull man" he siad. They both nodded and sat in the waiting room. After about twenty minuets Noodle was wheeled out. The nurse went up the the men, her back to Noodle.

" She's going to be alright. Watch her carefully and dont let her eat to much mercury. When she gets her period i want you guys to watch when she gets it and when it stops. If it goes fro more than 8 days with signifigant bleeding, bring her back. If there are any questions or she's acting differently, bring her back" She siad. Murdoc went to the desk and paid the bill. 2D walked over to Noodle and kissed her on the cheek and handed her the necklace. Murdoc gave them the go ahead and 2D picked up Noodle out of the wheelchair and carried her to the Geep. Murdoc took the keys and 2D and noodle got in the back. She curled up in 2D's lap and was asleep before they left the hospital. Once they pulled out Murdoc sniggered and glared at 2D,

" This is how to drive this thing" He said and whipped out of the hospital. Once on the highway they reached almost 100 mph and zoomed home. The normal thirty minuet ride took about ten. Murdoc parked the Geep and helped 2D out. They walked up the stairs to Noodles room and saw that Russel had put clean sheets on her bed. Because she was japaneese the bed was a low air matress, not a real bed. Her things were put away neatly and soft harp music was playing. They laid her down and quiety left.

Once in the hallway murdoc got a scared look on his face,

" What if he did all our rooms?!" he said. 2D laughed,

" He just did it for noodle, he knows our rooms are organized messes" He relpied. They walked down into the car park and 2D immeadiatly noticed he had a door. Murdoc noticed that the outside of his Winnebego was clean. They looked at each other and ran to thier rooms.

2D opened his door and saw that his bed was made but everything else was in it's place. He also noted that his room was dusted and his bathroom was cleaned. He ran out of his room to meet murdoc who was in utter shock,

" He just dusted and cleaned up the spilt beer and the paint on the walls" he said.

" He dusted and cleaned my bathroom!" 2D said. They bolted to the kitchen and Russel wasn't there. They looked at each other, shrugged and bolted in the Direction of Russ's room. They saw the light was on and sure enough Russ was in there sorting some records. He looked up when they crashed into his room.

" Ya noticed i take it" He said.

" THANK YOU!" they said in perfect unison. Russ chuckled.

" After i did noodles room i figured i'd make this place better for all of us. I hope you guys like it and keep it that way" he said. They both nodded and left.

" 2D, i want to talk to you" Russ called. 2D sauntered in.

" Yes" he said. Russ stood up and sat on his bed.

" Since you plan to marry Noodle i figured you might want to get out of the car park and into the rest of the house. The storage room accross from Noodles room is bigger than what you have now and the bathroom is right next door. I can move your room around for you if you want to make that change" Russel said. 2D smiled,

" Thanks man. I'll help you tomorrow" he said and walked to Noodles room. Everything was silent except for the gentle music. He opened the door and walked in. Noodle was lying in her back watching the fan go around. She lifted her head to see who was coming in.

" Hello 2D. How are you feeling?" She asked. 2D came in and sat next to her. She inched her way over to him and he laid down next to her and stroked her hair.

" I'm better now that we are somewhat a family" He said. Noodle sighed and touched the charm.

" Kiss me" she said.


	4. Gifts

" What? Why?" 2D answered. He was yearning for this moment for a long time and the tinge in his groin made him slightly uncomfortable. He leaned in and kissed her. he rolled over on top of her and ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed and wrapped her hands around him. She pushed her pelvis into his. His tounge slithered into her mouth and she exchanged the gift. He reached down and lifted her shirt but stopped for fear made him think. Noodle turned and whispered into his ear,

" Do it" and he took off her shirt. Her body was thin and he could see her ribs, the lack of food made her breasts oddly smaller, he knew she was pretty well developed. He kissed her neck and slid his hand to her breast and felt the small body give into him. She reached for his pants and began to take them off. She took off her pants and he took off his shirt. The two bodies melted into one and 2D knew he had found the love of his life. He pressed his fingers into her vagina and found that she was wet and ready. She kissed him on the lips and opened her legs. He slid his penis into her and she let out a yelp. He was slow because of her small frame and was afriad to hurt her. He moved slowly and could see this was aggonising and teasing her.

" Are you happy love?" he asked. She smiled and let out a small moan. He pushed a little harder and she smiled. He went a little faster and this seemed to please her.

" Your much better than murdoc" she said. 2D looked at her eyes and saw nothing but happiness. He thought of his own dark eyes. He slowed down a bit and picked up her head.

" How do you see me as attractive?" he asked. Noodle smiled and grabbed for his neck.

" Your handsome. Your eyes, even if the are dark are not scary. They show emotion and i know that you can see me." she said. She bucked her pelvis and he realised he had stopped. He pushed in and she made a small yelp and they felt thier bodies melt once again. Beads of sweat began to form on 2D's forhead and noodle felt her sides get slippery. Soon they were covered in sweat and 2D finnaly pulled out. In an instant Noodle's stomach was covered in cum. She smiled at him and looked at the sheets.

" So much for russels wash" she said and they laughed. 2D rolled over and embraced her. This penis rubbed against her and he felt it get slightly hard again. They heard the chime for five o'clock and smiled.

" More tonight love" he said. They walked into the bathroom and heard the door bell chime. Noodle gave a little skip,

" Pizza night!" She said. They got cleaned up and dressed. Russ had cleaned the T.V. room and an old table was set for them to watch the movie. The smell of pizza wafted through the halls. Russel came in and put the movie in, Chicago. Murdoc came in a second later and they all sat down. They sat in silence and watched the movie. The pizza was done in a few minuetes and Russ went to get another box. Murdoc eagerly wait for the next one. 2D sat back and rubbed his stomach. Noodle was full and felt her engery rising. Russ came in with the next box and the two dug in. Noodle got up,

" I'm tired and i'm going to get ready for bed." she said. The boys nodded and continued to eat. Noodle rubbed 2D's knee and he nodded. Noodle went up to her room and took off her clothes. She noticed the sheets wern't that bad and climbed in.

2D finished his pizza and got up.

"I'm going to tuck Noodle in and see if she's alright" he said. The others just nodded and continued thier pizza. When 2D left they dropped thier pizzas looked at each other

" sex" they said to each other. They smiled and went back to thier pizza.

Noodle laid in bed and felt the smooth sheets next to her naked body and realised how it ached for her companion. He was so gentle to her and she knew he didn't want to hurt her. She knew he was 13 years older but they had feelings for each other since the the third album was relesed and they got drunk and made out. She laughed at the thought of that night. Her door opened and 2D entered. He took off his clothes and climbed under the sheets. Noodle immedatly cuddled next to him. Her body felt so soft and he buried his face into her hair. They soon fell asleep.

The next morning Noodle woke up and realised that someone had opened the window and a light breeze was coming in. She snuggled closer to Stuart who sighed and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She kissed him back and ran her hand down to his groin and lightly stroked his penis. He reached up and gently rubbed her breasts. She giggled and moved closer. He rolled over and looked down at Noodle who opened her eyes. He held her by the small of her back and ran his hand down to her vagina and pressed his fingers inside. Noodle moaned and opened her legs. 2D kissed her forhead and pulled his fingers out. He placed his penis right at the base of her vagina.

" What?" she asked. He smiled,

" Teasing you, arnt it love?" he said. Noodle nodded and opened her legs wider. He again pressed his penis into her vagina and gently went in and out. She agian lifted her pelvis and he went harder. He watched noodles face as she worked for her pleasure. In all the other women, they had just laid there and screamed for more. Noodle just smiled and moaned lightly, it was a welcome difference. She helped him get deeper and go faster. Finally Stuart tried pulled out but noodle wouldnt let him,

" Go ahead" she said and he came in her. The pleasure was extactic and when he did pull out he just stared at Noodle. She was the happiest she had ever been since she came here in that Fed- Ex box. He hugged her and they laid down and felt thier sweaty bodies next to each other.

" Noodle" 2D said. Noodle looked him in the eyes.

" yes?" she asked.

" Will you marry me?" he asked. Noodle stared into his black eyes looking for a sign of him kidding but saw nothing but seriousness.

" yes, i will marry you. I will be your wife Mr. Stuart Tusspot" She said and he hugged her.

"Thank you" he said and touched the charm around Noodles neck.

" Consider that an engagement ring. We have a concert in two weeks and i'll ask you again there to make it public" He said. Noodle smiled.

" I love that idea!" She said. They hugged and then the faint hint of bacon reached thier noses. They jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as they could, Noodle was still not that strong and the sex had worn her out. 2D grabbed her and held her in a firemans carry as he dashed down the flight of stairs to the kitchen. He dropped Noodle at the table and ran over to the stove to see what Russ was cooking,

" Just some bacon and eggs today. The pancake mix is out and we dont have sausage. Theres a melon in the bottom drawer if you want to help me and you can cut that up for us" He said. 2D went to the refrigerator and pulled out the melon. Noodle went to the stove,

" Thanks Russel" she said and he turned to her.

" For what?" He asked. Noodle stole a peice of bacon.

" My room" she said and went to help 2D cut the melon. Murdoc sauntered in and sat at the table.

" Mornin' all" He said. They all returned the greeting. They heard Cortez skreech from the hallway and Noodle droped her things and went to the door.

" Papers here!" she yelled as she went out to get it.

2D sliced the melon and began to hum the tune to _Feel Good Inc._ He spun around with a bowl of fruit and placed it on the table. Murdoc looked at him as if he had two heads,

" Are you on crack?" he asked. 2D smiled,

" No, are you?" he replied. Noodle entered the room and placed the paper infront of murdoc and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" Ok, now i'm scared" He said. 2D put out the plates and Noodle grabbed silverwere and napkins.

" Hold on to your pants man!" Said 2D. Russel put the bacon and eggs on the table and they all began to eat. Noodle nudged 2D who almost choked on his eggs. He looked at her and she winked. 2D put down his glass of orange juice,

" Everyone, I have somthing to say" He said. They all looked at him and stopped what they were doing.

" Noodle and I are getting married" He said. Murdoc got up and hugged 2D,

" i knew you'd find someone before you got pruney" he joked. He went over to Noodle and kissed her on the cheek.

" Keep an eye on him and i wish you the best." he said. Russel got up and hugged the both of them. 2D got some more eggs and placed them on his plate.

" We are planning to make the engagement public at the show in two weeks. If thats ok with all of you" He said. Murdoc jumped up,

" Stay there!" he said and he ran out of the kitchen and came back with a peice of paper. He threw it at 2D.

" Here, two weeks man" he said. 2D read the piece of paper. It was the song from in the hospital. Noodle read it over agian.

" He'll propose after that song" Noodle said. They all nodded. Breakfast resumed as normal. Afterwards Russel and 2D went down to clean out his room to move it accross the hall from Noodles room.

" I'm getting married to her, why cant i just move into her room?" He asked russel as they put things in boxes. Russel threw some old clothes in a box and turned to 2D,

" You need to give her space for a bit man. She's getting ovewr being raped, having an abortion, giving in to you and a marriage propsal. She needs to breathe for a few days" He said. Stuart sat down on the bed and flipped through some old porn magazines, the women were not as attractive as they were a few years ago and he laid on his bed.

" I want her but i'm also afriad to hurt her. I dont wan the stress to get to her" He said. Russle took apart the video game system and turned to 2D.

" Thats why you get the room accross from her. Nothing is preventing you from going into her room except your lazyness to walk three steps" he said. 2D got up and carried a box upstairs. Murdoc had already started on the storage room. There were boxes and old recording equpiment in the hall and it was partly blocking Noodles door way.

" Yo! Muds, your blocking noodles room with this crap!"he yelled inside the room. Murdoc was pulling a very old looking guitar case.

"Here, help me with this" he yelled. 2D carefully walked down the small isle that murdoc had made. 2D grabbed the case and carried it out. He placed in on Noodles floor and she got up from her bed and watched them open it.

Inside was a blue guitar with diamonds on the outside. It sparkled in the sunlight and It was clear that noodle was in love with it.

"May I?" she asked. Murdoc handed it to her and she took it up.

" It was my first guitar when i made my first million. It's worth at least twice that much now. Go on Noodle you can play it" he said. Noodle plucked the strings and picked out the tune to thier new song. 2D sang softly and Murdoc sat and watched them. When they were done noodle put it back in the case.

" Thank you for letting me play it" She said. Murdoc pushed the case to her.

" It's my wedding gift to you" he said. Noodles eyes lit up and she jumped on him

" Thank you so much! I'm so happy!" She said. his mismatched eyes glittered as he returned the hug.

" Lets go see what other goodies are in this room" He said. The trio jumped up and began emptying the room. They were done in an hour and started opening old guitar cases and trying out keyboards. After another hour they had aquired three working guitars not counting Noodles gift, two keyboards and a new open space for 2D. They then went back down to the carpark and helped russel with the rest of the crap. They eventually got it all up and into 2D's room. They all stopped and looked at the clock. It was about noon and Noodle was hungry.

" Lets all go out and have a picnic" she said. They all laughed at her.

"What?" she replied. 2D pointed to the window. It was raining. Noodle sat on her bed.

" Well, i guess we can each go find our own lunch" she said. They all went down to the kitchen. Noodle found some leftover melon and grabbed some cereal. They boys found some leftover pizza and heated that up. They all ate in silence and noodle was the first one done. She went back up to her room and pulled out the guitar and started to play it. She sang an old japaneese song that she remembered reading online and then she played a few chords from _Feel Good Inc. _The guitar sounded better than her Gibson and she couldn't wait to play it in the show. She heard the boys come up the stairs and she put it back. They walked into the room and picked up the equipment. Russel began to put things in the room and Murdoc ran to get a new lightbulb for the room. 2D picked things up and began to move them downstairs. Noodle picked up the guitar and slid it under her bed, it just made it. She put the rest of the guitars in the recording room. 2D helped her get the keyboards in there. They met Russle and Murdoc putting the bed in the room.

" Where ya want it?" Asked Murdoc. 2D looked around the room.

" Put it on the back wall so noodle can just run in and jump on my bed" They placed it on the ground and pushed the rest of the things inside. Noodle came in and observed the surroundings. It was a tiny bit bigger than his old room and she jumped on the bed.

" Not with everyone here" Joked Murdoc. 2D laughed and ran into Noodles room and jumped on her bed. They could see each other from thier beds. Russel laughed,

" I cant disapline you two now. Go to your room has a whole new meaning" he said. Noodle jumped up from her bed and ran to where 2D was. She jumped from the base of the bed and landed full force on his chest and he fell over with his legs in the air. The rest of the band started to howl with laughter. Murdoc patted 2D on the back,

" Please promise me any kids of yours will never have that much energy" He said. 2D smiled at Noodle and then turned to Murdoc,

" I'm sorry man, i can't make ant promises" he said. Murdoc laughed and walked out of the room with Russel who closed the door behind him. 2D rolled over onto Noodle and kissed her. She smiled and jumped up.

" Lets unpack!" She said. 2D got up and went over to a box and started to go through it. Noodle was already rummaging through her box and throwing things in piles. 2D walked over to her and took her shoulders,

" It's ok love i can handle it. You can go back to your room. I'll be in later" He said. Noodle stopped what she was doing, planted a kiss on his cheek and ran out. 2D started sorting the things in the boxes. He was just about done when Noodle came in. She was wearing a light blue nightshirt and light blue shorts. She jumped on his bed and watched him as she lied on her stomach.

" How much junk do you have?" She asked. 2D put some books on the shelf and watched her.

" I have enough to live on, and it's not junk it's mostly notebooks with lyrics and guitar chords that go with them. I was a major in Music in college so i kept alot of my books from there. Thats basically all the "junk" i have" He said. Noodle went over to a beatup old notebook and began to flip through it, she stopped at on song that made her laugh. 2D turned and took the book from her.

" Oh you found the page that Murdoc kidnapped" he siad and passed it back to her.

" I didn't think you had that song, i always wondered where those lyrics came from" She said. She fliped through and saw the lyrics to al the songs from the first album and some that they were considering. She liked one in particular.

" Whats the story behind the song " No Tomorrows"?" She asked. 2D turned around and took the book again and looked at it. It came back to him like a brick wall,

" It was about me and Paula" He said and ripped the page out and threw it in the trash. Noodle went over and retrived it.

" It can be about you and me" she said. 2D sat on the bed and looked at noodles innocent eyes.

" It's not that easy. I acctually loved her at that point and it wouldn't be right. Just please get rid of it" he said. A headache hit him all of a sudden and he got up to find his pills. He found them in a bag and took out two. He walked to the bathroom, not noticing that Noodle had followed him. He grabbed a cup and put some water in it.

" Why do you always take pills?" Noodle asked. He didn't know that she was there and jumped. The water spilled all over his front and almost dropped the pills.

" I didn't know you were there and yes i do have to take pills for my headaches" He said and swallowed.

" Why do you always get headaches?" She asked. 2D turned around slowly and looked at her.

" Do you seriously not know?" he asked. Noodle started walking back to her room.

" yes, i dont know your full story. You obviously know mine." She said. 2D followed her to her room and sat down on the bed. 2D followed and sat facing her with his hands on hers.

"Do you know how i got my dark eyes?" he asked. Noodle shook her head.

" Murdoc" He said. Noodle put her hand to her mouth.

" It's not that bad. I used to work in an organ shop. My uncle hierd me because i knew alot about keyboards and because they arn't that different than organs i could help customers. Well one day i was sitting at the counter and a car ran into the side of the shop where i was. I was given an 8ball fracture and put in a coma. The person who hit the store was -"

"Murdoc" said Noodle.

" Yes, he was drunk off his arse. So he got some time and as punshment he had to take care of me. One day he was driving and felt like swinging me around in the car. He tried a 360 and i was thrown out. I landed on the road with another 8ball fracture and woke up from the coma. The first thing i remember is getting hit by the car and next thing i know i'm on the side of the road. They later found out that i had a great singing voice and murdoc was starting a band and wanted me as the singer. I thought why not and here i am" he said. Noodle stared at him.

" Thats weird, you join a band with the man who almost ended your life" She said. 2D nodded. Just then they heard the roar of Murdoc signaling that somthing decent was available to them.

They walked down the stairs together and found the kitchen in total chaos. Pots and pans were everywhere and Murdoc had apparently spilled tomato sauce all over the front of him. Noodle ran over to the sink and grabbed a wash cloth and began to wipe up what fell on the floor. 2D just watched and tried to figure out how a pan managed to get on top of the refigerator.

" What are you looking at dullard?" Murdoc growled. 2D began to pick up the pots and food that lay everywhere.

" Man, you look like you got shot by the pasta sauce" said Russel as he came in to see what the problem was. Murdoc turned to Noodle and grabbed the cloth from her hands and tried to wipe off the sauce, she took it back and looked at him.

" Your going to have to wash that shirt. Go down and put it in the wash" She said. Murdoc scowled and walked out.

" My one bloody chance to make a fucking family dinner and it turns into the bloody Beaches of fucking Normady" he yelled as he headed to the washroom. The rest of the gang got the kitchen cleaned up and looked around. Murdoc had apparently tried to stick every edible thing into a pot and cook it. Russel went over to the phone and ordered a pizza.

" Yo, max i want a...yes...yes...no...yes he did...thanks man...yea...two" he said and sat down at the table. Noodle came over and began to read the paper. 2D kept looking in the fridge.

" Man, we gotta stop letting Murdoc try and make dinner. The pizza guy know us too well. He even knows that Muds tried to make dinner. I dont know about you two but i get really freaked out when the pizza guy knows why you ordered pizza and what you like." he said. Noodle put her paper down,

" Well if the idiot didn't try and use all the pasta and raw eggs i could make a pesant meal but Noooo, he had to put everything in" He said. Russel looked at the grocery list and added to it.

" We cant afford to keep getting food every two days" He said. 2D went to check the money records.

" It's not like we cant afford it but it would be nice to take a break from pizza with half peperoni and bacon and garlic." he said. Noodle went over to a cabinet and pulled out an old ripped book.

" I could make dinner for you guys. This is a cook book i was given and i think i could learn to use it" She said. They looked at her.

" You sure?" 2D said. Noodle nooded and put the book back. Murdoc had returned, looked in the fridge and grabbed a beer. 2D made a sound in his throut.

" What? This is a special occastion and i'm allowed one" he siad and walked out.


	5. Pizza and Periods

" How long untill they get here?" 2D asked.

" about fifiteen more minuets" replied russel, whos stomach had started to growl. The rest of them had walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Noodle snuggled up into 2D's chest and murdoc sat nest to them. Russel sat in this regular arm chair. They didn't watch T.V. but instead just basked in the comfort of everyone. Noodle sat up and touched Murdocs arm, he jumped a bit.

" What is it love?" he asked.

" Murdoc, why dont we all talk about the show?" she asked.

" yeah man, we gotta put a song list together" said Russel.

" Ok, what song do we want first?" Murdoc asked.

" El Manana" Said 2D. They looked at him.

"Why man? I was thinking of-"

" Feel Good Inc" everyone else said. Murdoc moved noodle over and wrapped his hands around 2D's neck.

" We always start with that one dulllard. Ok what next?" he asked.

" Then el manana, then 19/2000" chimed in Noodle. Murdoc smiled at her.

" Then Rock the house, all alone and clint eastwood" said Russ.

" Then we will do Noodles song and i'll propose" Finnished 2D. Murdoc slapped him on the back.

" yes. your catchng on" Said murdoc. Noodle jumped over Murdoc and snuggled in between them.

" What is our song going to be called?" She siad. 2D thought for a moment.

" World Dying?" he asked. Murdoc smacked him on the head.

" What about Lovers in a Dying world?" he said. Russel snorted,

" Thats just as bad muds" He said.

" Romeo and Juliet?" Piped up Noodle. They looked at her. Murdoc looked at her and then to 2D who nooded and russel smiled.

" Your a genius" he said and kissed her on the cheek. The door bell rang and Russ went to get the food. They all listened from the hall.

" Hey man...thanks...yea..sure...cool..here ya go and heres your tip...thanks again" and they all ran back in to the room. 2D tripped on a bump in the carpet, pushed noodle into murdoc and they all landed on top of each other. Russel came in and almost dropped the pizza.

" Yo, guys...what in god name happened here?" he said. Noodle wormed her way out and opened the pizza box, she took out a slice and stood in the doorway with russel.

" I'm watching Gorillaz wrestling" she said simply. Thw two men groped and grabbed to get free to reach the pizza but with no avail. Russel walked down the hallway,

" It's in the kitchen of you want it" he said and the two freed themselves and pushing each other into the walls on the way down raced for the kitchen.

" Watch out russ!" Noodle yelled. She heard a crash and bang.

" in the name of sweet-"

" Dont you dare Murdoc Nickalls"

" Russel save me!" As the trio was still fighting for the pizza. Noodle walked in and saw russel with the boxes above his head and the two men jumping for it. She walked by them and right up to russel.

" May i have another peice?" She asked. He took one out of the box and handed it to her. She darted out of the room and up the stairs to her room.

Once safely inside she locked the door and shoveled down her meal. She then got her bathrobe on and went to use the the showers. She turned the water on and waited for it to get warm. She took the bathrobe off and steped in. The steam cleansed her senses and she basked in the heat. The water stung her skin and it felt comforting. She heard someone come in the bathroom and proceded to wash her hair. Just then the naked figure of none other than Stuart Tusspot leaped in the shower. He grabbed her and held her. She looked at him and turned back around to finish washing her hair. The door to the bathroom opened and she heard Murdoc singing his theme song as he took a rather long pee. He knocked on the shower,

" Yo! noodle where's your dullard of a man?" he asked. She was going to reply but there was a squeek out of 2D.

" Ok i'm going to go now and barf" he said. Noodle smacked 2D on the cheek.

" Ow! Noodle that hurt!" He cried. They heard Murdoc run the toilet and pretend to barf.

" Git a room" He said and walked out. Noodle started laughing. 2D kissed her on the forehead.

" Thanks" He said. He smaked her ass and walked out. Noodle pulled the curtain back to see 2D shaking his head like a dog. She smaked her head.

" Use a towel" she said. He flipped her off and walked to his room. Noodle went back to her shower and wondered what kind of sexual entertainment she would get tonight when she was interupted by a skreech from the hall. She turned off the water and got out. The skreeches turned to cries and then laughter. She wrapped a towel around her and walked out. Murdoc was in 2D's door thrusting his pelvis, somthing that was normally hilarious but when the leader of your band is wearing his Grammy's outfit, it's somthing that is branded into your head. Noodle watched as Murdoc ran into 2D's room and in an instant there was cries and skreeches again. Noodle walked to her room and closed the door.

" Noodle, Help!" she heard through the door. She had a plan. Quickly digging out a mini skirt and haltertop she put on her boots and opened the door. Both men instantly stopped what they were doing and watched her. Murdoc's tounge flickered and 2D's mouth dropped.

" Are you going to be good?" She asked them in a very seductive voice. Both men sat up on the bed and watched her every move.

" Good" she said and shut the door. She heard someone get up off the bed and hit her door. Who ever it was, was clawing at it and growling. She sat on her bed and opened her legs, an evil smile came over her.

" The door is unlocked" she said. Murdoc entered. He crawled up to her and planted a kiss on her lips.

" I'm just giving the dullard a heart attack" he siad and ran his hands up and down her body which impulsively made her moan,

" Louder, so he can hear you." Murdoc siad and Noodle did. He then picked her up and pushed her against the door,

" Make it move" He said and she pushed against it. Murdoc started letting out groans.

" Lets go bitch!" he said. At this he heard a scream from the other room and noodle let out a cry, 2D screamed louder. He banged on his door,

" This isnt funny Murdoc!" 2D roared. Murdoc opened Noodles door and casualy opened 2D's door only to recive a punch in the upper lip. 2D looked at noodle and realised at once that she was only playing. He jumped on Murdoc and started hitting him,

" You are the worst you little satanist!" he yelled. Murdoc pushed 2D off him.

" You two go have fun" He said and walked away. Noodle ran into 2D's room and jumped on the bed, burrying herself deep in the covers. 2D came in and shut the door. He jumped on the lump and then crawled under to her.

" Hey love" he said. Noodle planted a kiss on his cheek. 2D got out of the sheets and took Noodles legs and pulled her out. She filped over and smiled at him.

" What was going on between you and muds?" she said.

" We were just fighting for pizza, thats all and then it just got out of control" he said. Noodle hugged him and they kissed. 2D went for her skirt but she smaked his hand.

" Not tonight love" she said. 2D looked at her.

" I'm exausted and want some alone time" she said. Russels words came back to 2D and he nodded.

" Ok love. I'll see you in the morning" he said. Noodle walked ot her room and laid down on her bed. In an instant she was asleep.

2D put some boxers on and sauntered down to the Winnebego. He knocked on the door, Murdoc came in an instant.

" Oh it's you" He said.

" Yea, can i talk to you" he siad. Murdoc opened his door and 2D walked in. Murdoc sat him in the passengers seat and he sat in the drivers seat.

" What do you wish me to help you with?" he asked.

" I'm afriad that noodles going to regret marrying me" 2D said. Murdoc leaned back in his chair.

" I wouldn't blame her" He said. 2D eyes got large.

" Why?" He said.

" She's been running on adreniline for a few days now and she's going to calm down and if she really loved you then she'll stay. Dont be suprised if you have to fight harder for her" he said.

" Do you love her?" 2D asked. Murdoc was taken aback.

" Me?" he said.

" yes, do you honest to god love her?" he said.

" I love Noodle like a sister. If she chooses to love me as a husband then i can grow to love her" He said. 2D sighed.

" Thanks man" he said and walked out.

" 2D" Murdoc called. 2D turned around,

" She loves you, She wont leave you" He said. 2D sauntered back to his room. He noticed that noodles door was open a bit and looked in. Noodle was curled up on the bed in the mini skirt and shirt. He walked in and laid down on the ground next to her and fell asleep.

The sun felt warm on her face and Noodle opened her eyes. She looked at the sun on her floor and realised that it was almost noon. She went to get up but triped over somthing in the floor.

" Ooof" it said. Noodle looked to see the sleeping figure of 2D. She smiled and crept downstairs. Murdoc was in the livingroom reading the paper. Noodle walked in and sat down. Murdoc lowered the paper and looked at her.

" You look pale" he said.

" I feel fine" Noodle said. Murdoc came over and took her. He put his hand on her forehead and it felt normal.

" Go wash your face and tell me if you feel any better" He said. he got up and went to his paper.

Noodle went to the bathroom and looked at her face. It looked fine and she felt fine. She spashed some water on her face and pinched her cheeks, then she noticed her normal light olive skin was a bit lighter. She went to the bathroom to make sure she didn't have her period, she didn't. Murdoc came in at the point,

" You ok girl?" He asked.

" Yes, i feel fine but your right about my face." she said. Murdoc kissed her cheek.

" I have my eye on you" he said. Noodle walked into her room and noticed that 2D had moved to her bed. Noodle sat on her cushin and started to meditate. She felt dizzy and hot. Opening her eyes she got up to open the window. The breeze felt nice and she close her eyes. The feeling came back and she got up, only to fall. She realized that she hadn't taken her medication. She got on her hands and knees and crawled to her bed stand and picked up the bottle. She took out a pill and swallowed it. Crawling back to her window she passed out with the wind in her hair.

2D woke up cold. He rolled over and saw Noodle by the window. He saw the pill bottle on the floor. His heart raced. He walked over to Noodle and shook her.

" Noodle, are you alright?" He asked. Noodle rolled over and looked at him.

" Yes, i'm fine now but i wasn't before" She said. 2D sat next to her and she put her head in his lap.

" How do you feel?" He asked her as he stroked her hair. Noodle watched the clouds in the sky.

" I'm much better" She said. 2D took her up and kissed her. He looked at her small frame and wondered how a girl like her could stand up to the abuse of three men.

"2D" she said.

" What?" He asked. She crawled up and put her legs around his waist.

" I want children" She said. 2D smiled.

" Really?" He said.

" Really" She answered. He hugged her and they kissed. 2D picked noodle up and put her on the bed.

" Right now?" He asked. Noodle sat up.

" I dont know, i think we should get the boys out so that we can have the whole studio to ourselves" she said.

" Stay here" he siad and walked out of the room. Noodle took off her clothes and stood behind the door. In a few minuets 2D came back. He closed the door and looked of her. Noodle snuck up on him and pushed him on the bed.

" You've been bad Stuart" she said. 2D jumped up and pulled her down with him.

" They went to get food and they left about 20 min ago." He stroked her violet hair and she nuzzled closer. He could feel him self getting hard and wondered if he should bang her now or let things heat up. Noodle was already naked and it made that part easier. He gently touched her and she again gave into him. He slowly took of his shirt and she kissed his chest. He took off his pants and saw noodle look down. She blushed.

" What? Is it that big?" He asked her. She held in a laugh.

" I never have looked at you compleately" she said. 2D felt himself grow closer to her. He took her body and held her. She may be thirteen years younger but she was beautiful.

" Noodle love?" He asked her.

" yes?" She said. 2D looked at her naked form and traced his finger around her breasts.

" Do you care how old I am?" He said. Noodle put her finger to his mouth.

" We are rock stars. Age is a barrier, take it and knock it down" She said. 2D sat on the bed and watched Noodle lay on the bed. He noticed the moon outside and got up to open the window. The light shone right on her body and she looked just like an angel. He couldn't belive that the little kick-ass rocker could be so peaceful. She looked so out of place in the trashy studio.

"2D-san" She said. He rolled her on her back and lay over her.

" What is it my angel?" He asked her. She pushed her pelvis into his, a signal that she was ready.

" Lets go to heaven and back, who cares who hears us" She siad and put her hands behind her head. 2D forced himself into her and she screamed. He kept pushing harder untill the screams became moans and the moans into sighes. She was sweaty and her lips were swollen from kissing him. He took his hands and put them on her sholders and lifted himself out and pushed in with everything he had, he could feel the warmth and damp of her vagina. He didn't want to leave it but the scream in his ear told him to take it out and do it again. He took it out and shoved his penis into her repetitavely. Her screams were soft now but they still had the hint of pleasure. He kissed her. There was a pounding on the door. 2D pulled out of Noodle and wrapped a towel around himslef while Noodle crawled under the covers.

He opened the door to a thong bearing bassist.

" What the bloddy hell are you trying to do? Kill her?" He said.

" She likes it, sorry if we were loud" 2D said. Murdoc pushed him aside and went to the bed.  
" Let me show you how its done" He said. 2D jumped in front of him.

" Are you crazy?" He siad. Murdoc stopped and looked at the thin figure of Noodle.

" yes, let me just show you" He siad.

" I'm sorry, she's mine now and i think i have slept with enough women to know what i'm doing. Thanks for offering" He said. Murdoc jumped off the bed,

" She's in pain" He said and left. 2D went over to Noodle who was shaking and in shock.

" You alright love?" he siad. She looked at him and nooded.

" He knew" She said. Her whole lower half was on fire.

"2D, i'm in pain. It hurts." She said. He ran his hand along her belly, nothing unusual. He stuck his fingers in her vagnia and pulled out, she was bleeding.

" You have your period" He said. Noodle got up and walked out to the bathrooms.

She put the tampon in and went back.

2D was on the phone. Noodle walked in and put a shirt on.

" No, no you cant. She's...no...yes...actuall...yes...no...ok...No...Do not come here!...Leave me the fuck alone!...yes...yes..." he said and clicked the phone closed. A panic look on his face. He got up and looked out the window.


	6. Paula

" Noodle, I need you to get undressed again" he said as he saw a car pulling up to the studio.

" Why?" She asked. 2D looked at her and locked the door.

" Her" He said.

" Which "her"?" Noodle asked. She knew that 2D had many lady friends and probably two children, but he was with her now.

" Paula" He said and leaned over her. Noodle knew this meant trouble.

"What are you doing then?" She asked. She heard the lift ding and knew she would be here in a few seconds.

" I told her i was fucking you, she didn't belive me and she wanted to stop by to see how we all were. I need you to scream again" He siad and Noodle began to scream. They heard the elavator stop and steleto's on the carpet.

" Oh 2D,baby,harder!" Noodle screamed. The door handle jiggled. Noodle screamed harder,

" OH, BABY!" Then a knock on the door and they stopped. Noodle crawled into bed and 2D went to the door.

" What the fuck Paula" He said without opening the door.

" I just had to see how you were doing, let me in and we can talk" She siad. The door handle jiggled again.

"Stuart, darling. Open the door." She tried to laugh.

" Noodle and I are busy" He said.

" She's there too?" He asked. 2D grabbed a cigarette and lit it up.

" I told you i was busy and to come back another time when we can all sit down and talk" He said.

" But 2D baby.." She protested. Noodle got out of the bed and walked to the door with just her shirt on. She opened the door a crack.

" Oh! Noodle! You have grown" She siad and tried to open the door further but Noodle was to strong.

" 2D and I are making love, acctually we were intill you rudely intrupped us. I ask you that this place may be a pigsty but the manners dont match. LEAVE!" She screamed and shut and locked the door. 2D put out the cigarette and noodle sat on the bed, they both looked at the bottom of the door. Paulas shoe shadows were still there. They watched the door for another five minuets and the shoes had only shifted a bit. Then she spoke,

"2D, you awake baby?" She asked. 2D's mouth was quickly covered by noodle. They sat, well 2D sat and noodle waited to jump when and if Paula ever got in the room. Another five min and her bag began to shuffle.

" I knew this would come in handy" She said. A picking at the lock and the door opened.

"HIYA!" Screamed Noodle as her heel hit Paulas mouth. She fell backwards and out into the hall. Noodle stood in the doorway.

" Leave now bitch" She said and shut the door and locked it. 2D stared at her in disbelif.

"Did you just?" He asked.

" Yes" Noodle replied and they got into bed together. Noodle snuggled up to 2D and closed her eyes. They heard a cry from the hall and the lift going down. They fell asleep.

The Morning sun shone in on them as 2D frogot to close the window. Noodle opened her eyes as 2D got out of bed and went to close the window.

" No" she said softly. 2D turned and walked back to her.

" sorry babe" He said and looked at the clock, Ten Fifteen.

" What do you want to do love?" He asked. Noodle went to her cell phone and looked at her planner. They had a small gig that night at a nightclub at 7.

" We have to go to the gig at 7" she siad. 2D looked at the time.

" Lets go practice now!" he siad. Noodle smiled. 2D got up off the bead and followed Noodle to the recording room to find the rest of the band warming up. Murdoc stoped once they entered.

" You finnaly decided to show up" He said. Noodle grabbed her Gibson and did a scale. 2D grabbed a water and took some swigs.

"_Doe ray me fa..fa..fa.soo...laaa" _He sang. Noodle had never really heard the singer warm up and him singing scales was highly amusing.

" Doe, a deer, a female-" She was stopped by a glare from Murdoc.

" 's ok" 2D said. Noodle played the scales to the song. Murdoc started playing the bass from Dirty Harry. The rest of the band chimed in and practiced. Noodle noticed somthing with her guitar, it wasn't the blue one. She stopped in the middle of a song and put it down. Murdoc and the rest stopped to. 2D looked at his bandmate as she stood in the door.

" I'm getting the fancy guitar" she said. Murdoc got up.

" I thought you were wating for the big show?" He aske. Noodle put her finger up.

" Yes, but i figured that it would get people interested and more coverage at the big gig" She said. Murdoc understood and let her go. Murdoc picked up his bass and did a bit from Metalica before looking at 2D.

" You have one hell of a girl and i have one hell of a bandmate" He said. 2D smiled and nodded.

" She's just what we needed" he siad. Murdoc patted him on the back,

" She what you wanted mate" He went back to his spot as Noodle walked in with the diamond studded guitar.

" Ok, lets do Feel Good so i can tune it" She siad. They started up and in no time the gutiar was tuned and ready for action. They stopped after doing tomorrow comes today and smiled.

" We are golden" Noodle piped in. They agreed and went to the kitchen. Russsel got out some soup and a pot,

" Just somthing small for now" He said and they agreed. 2D put his arm around Noodle.

" You feeling alright?" He asked. She looked up at him,

" Yes, just tired." He siad. Murdoc looked at her,

" You can lie down in the winnie if you want and relax, i cleaned it" He siad.

" Thanks, i think i'll be fine on the couch" She said. Russel cleared his throat.

" Theres a game on, you'd better go with muds" 2D said. Noodle remembered the rugby match.

" Alright but lets be in the studio by 4:30 so we can have another go before the show" She said and followed Murdoc to his winnibego. Once inside he put her on the bed and gave her some water, then he sat down next her as she drank.

" I know your in pain, i wish i could help" He said. Noodle put the cup down,

" How do you know?" She asked.

" I could smell blood and pain..it's just me." He said. Noodle put her head on the pillow.

" You never seem like your happy around here" She said. Murdoc looked at her.

" I'm happy but i just like having a house and space to my own, not like a room but if anything happens i know that i can survive in here" He said. Noodle smiled.

" I know why you and stuart love each other, your just to best thing that has happened to him. He's the kind of love and attention you need" He said. Noodle sat up.

" You dont mind?" She said. Murdoc kissed her forehead as she laid back down.

" No, i enjoy your company and i want to appologise for hurting you. Life seems to be better and fun when i'm not drunk and your the only girl around. You bring the humor and light into this dull place" He said. Noodle closed her eyes.

" I hope i'm loved" She said. Murdoc considered kissing her on the lips but decide just to hug her. Noodle turned and looked at him.

" Wake me up at three" She said. He nooded and jumped into the bunk above her.

Stuart went into his room accross from noodles and noticed some blood on the wall where Paula had fallen. He followed the trail to the elevator and into it, down the the carpark and to a parking space. He found a note on the wall, it read:

_Stu,_

_Good luck at the show and hope you have some BIG suprises. Your guitarist is a bitch and i hope you realize that i was the best thing for you_

_Kisses,_

_Paula._

He crupled up the note and threw it in the garbabge. He went to the lift and back up to the bathrooms to were his room was and sat on his bed. He wanted to smoke so bad but he promised that he would only on speacial occasions. He went back down to the winnibego and knocked softly. Murdoc came to the door.

" Muds?" 2D said. Murdoc opened the door and walked out.

" She's fine" He said.

" I know. I want to see if you had any smokes on ya. I really could use one" He said. Murdoc looked at him.

" You promised her you wouldn't smoke and drink and i promised too. Can't you chew on somthing?" He said. 2D shrugged.

" I really just want one smoke and i'll go out on the roof if i have too" He said. Murdoc smiled.

" Lets go to the roof and have a smoke" He said and they took the lift to the third floor and the dark, rickety stairs to the roof. The sun was bright and a slight breeze was blowing. They took out thier cigarettes and lit up. The nicotine rushed to 2Ds blood and mind and he started to feel better and more energetic.

" So, you planning a big wedding?" Murdoc said. 2D whipped around.

" Wha?" He said.

" Wedding, you having a big one?" He repeated. 2D haddn't thought about that.

" I dont know" he siad.

" Well who's going to be the best man?" Murdoc asked. Agian 2D hadn't thought of it.

" Dont know. We havn't exactly talked about the wedding" He siad. Murdoc came up behind 2D and whispered in his ear,

" three hundred and i'm the best man" 2D turned around.

" You already are going to be the best man and Russels obviously giving her away" 2D said. Murdoc leaned on the roof sky light,

" You two are purfect for each other. The media is going to flip" he said. 2D whipped around,

" You think so?" He said.

" yea! I have heard rumors that they knew she was going to be your wife" Murdoc said. 2D sighed.

" I'm glad you guys approve. I hope no one skrews it up" he said. Murdoc cocked an eye.

" Who would skrew up the best thing to happen to us?" He said. 2D put out his cigarette,

"Her" he said. Murdocs jaw dropped.

" So thats who was here last night" 2D lowered his head.

" She tried to bust in my room and Noodle kicked her nose and gave her a nose bleed and she left but not without a note, now i'm concerned." He siad. Murdoc looked dumbfounded.

" What did the note say?" He asked. 2D leaned against the light next to Murdoc,

" Somthing about a suprise at the show tonight and her thinking i made a mistake" He siad.

" You know she made the last one" Murdoc said to try and cover his butt.

" Yes, I just hope she dosn't like jump on stage and kiss me infront of noodle" He said. Murdoc laughed.

" Tell Noodle so she knows if anything weird happens that you dont mean it. Try and cover your bases man" Murdoc said. He got up and headed for the stairs, 2D followed.

" yeah, your right" he said and followed Murdoc down to the thrird floor and back down to the carpark. The door to the winnibego opened as the boys got out of the lift. Noodle rubbed her eyes and looked at them,

" Where'd ya go?" She asked.

" We went for a walk" 2D said, murdoc jabbed him in the ribs.

" We went to the roof for a smoke and to talk" he siad. Noodle cocked her eye at 2D who nooded.

" We'll i feel better so i'm going to my room to play a bit and get ready for tonight" she said. 2D looked at the clock on the wall,

" It's only been half an hour" He said. Murdoc walked into his winnibego. Noodle got the lift and 2D followed.

" Why did you lie?" she said as soon as they got off at the third floor.

" I didn't know how you would take to me smoking a bit" he siad. Noodle looked at him and her asian eyes peirced his heart,

" You can have one every other day if you want, i just dont want a chain smoker and besides, your the lead singer. How come you sing and Mud's plays bass? The drinking is also for holidays only." She said. She walked into her room and shut the door. He leaned against it and heard nothing, leaning on the door he heard movement but at least she wasn't crying. The door moved and 2D fell into her room and landed ontop of her.

" Sorry, i thought i heard you crying" He said as he quickly got up and helped her up.

" Thats ok. I'm getting my guitar and i'll be right back." She said and left, leaving 2D alone in her room. He sat on her bed and looked around her room. He noticed a small desk in the corner and went over to it. He saw some work on the top and saw it was lyrics. He looked for a pen to make some corrections and opened the middle drawer. The only thing inside was a notebook with the words : Noodles Diary scribbled on the front. He put it back and kept looking for a pen, he went back to the diary and found the pen in the diary and opened itup to retrive the object. His eye slid to a blue mark on the one page it read : Noodle Tusspot. He chuckled softly at the childish action. He picked up the pen and started making corrections. He was deeply involved in the song he didn't notice noodle come in and stand right behind him.

"Ahem!" She siad. 2D jumped up, knocking down the chair and spill all the papers on the floor.

" I'm so sorry!" he cried and scrambled around tried to pick up the papers but noodle took his face and kissed him.

" It's ok. I got it" She siad. 2D sighed and helped her pick up the papers. When they were done Noodle looked at the papers and noticed marks all over them.

" Did you do this?" She asked.

" Yeah, I thought it was homework or somthing and when i noticed they were lyrics i just couldn't help myslef" He siad. Noodle laughed.

" Your too funny 'D" She siad. Then she looked at the pen,

" you didn't look at my diary did you?" She asked. 2D shook his head.

" I only looked at the pen, well what page it was on...i saw that" he siad. Noodle blushed. 2D gave her a hug.

" 'D, your too cute" She said.


	7. The Concert

Noodle picked up a sheet of paper and handed it to 2D.

" Can you sing this?" She asked. He looked at it and read it over.

" I think so, can you give me a note?" He asked. Noodle plucked a chord on the guitar and he started to sing.

" _There isn't a place I'd wrather be. Can't you see?. I never wanted to hurt you. Love is free so can't you see?"_ Noodle stoped. It was beautiful. He looked at her.

" Whats this all about?" he asked.

" It's going to be our wedding song" She said. 2D looked at the paper. He reached for another one and read it.

" It's beautiful but why dont we use _Feel Good Inc._? Thats kinda why the song was made love." He said. Noodle plucked at her guitar.

" I want somthing individual, like us. Somthing thats not Gorillaz music and somthing that tells a story. Our story" She said. She took the papers out of 2D's hand and put them on the desk. He stared in shock.

" I'm sorry nood's. Let me go into my room and work on these" He siad getting up and taking the papers.

" Those are my papers. I want to do somthing all to me and have you sing to me while i play. We are going to be a team and thats how we work" She said. He dropped the papers and looked at her with his dark eyes.

" Alright, but let me leave you alone. We got a gig in a few hours and i know how long it takes you to get ready" He joked and ran out of the room before she could hit him. He shut his door and laughed at he heard Noodle jump kick his door. he heard her door close and got up to look for somthing decent to wear. He picked out a nice teeshirt and some jeans. Looking at the jeans he realsied how plain they were. He got a pair of scissors and cut out a heart on the knee, getting a red sharpie he colored the outside red. He drew thier logo down his other leg and wrote thier names on other parts, putting Noodles name under the heart. He put the outfit on and looked in the mirror. Not bad. Putting some gel in his hair he left the room and headed down to the studio.

Noodle heard the door close and opened her closet. She decided to wear the army jacket from Dirty Harry and a skirt with camo stripes. She put on her boots from El Manana. Putting her hair in a clip and picked up the diamond guitar as she walked to the studio.

She could hear the boys laughing and talking as she approached and it all stoped once she got in. Murdoc was drinking a beer and 2D had one too. Noodle walked in and sat on her stool.

" Alright, Now this is not a big show but we are playing to a packed house. We only have time for a few songs. Maybe four. I would like to ask which ones to play. We will each play one" Murdoc said. 2D scratched his head,

" I want to do Dirty harry" he siad winking at Noodle.

" I want to do Double Bass" said Russel.

" I want Feel Good Inc." Said Noodle.

" Then I want 19/200" Murdoc replied. Noodle picked up her Guitar and before she began to play murdoc cleared his throat.

" Are we playing them in that order? Lets figure out what we want to do first" He said.

" Why dont we figure out what we are doing and practice onstage when we get there?" Noodle asked.

" It's in a bar, everyone will notice us. On a big stage theres not many people crammed together there. We have to practice now" Murdoc said.

" Lets pracitce Dirty Harry" Said Noodle.

The band went over the songs and got them in the right order. By 5:45 they were ready to head out. Packing the van they drove to the venue. 2D and Noodle were in the back together and as soon as they got on the Highway Noodle leaned over and snuggled into 2D.

" This is going to be weird" She said.

" yea. Did ya see my jeans?" He siad. Noodle looked down and noticed the heart and her name.

" Isn't it going to be obvious?" She asked. 2D laughed.

" No, They wont figure it out untill the proposal and then they will stack up the facts,like you said. Shock 'em" He siad. Murdoc turned around,

" Dullard, i do belive that girl is good for you. She's the smart half." He laughed.

" just drive" 2D said as he gently kissed Noodle's forhead.

" Keep it down at the show" Russel said. They pulled into the back of the bar and were met by a shadowy man. He shook murdocs hand and ushered them in the back. They all sat in a dressing room as thier equipment was taken and set up.

" Theres a ful house and they can risk a crazy crowd. Noodle, your going to come out last. We are going to do Feel Good first..you know the drill. Then we will say up for Dirty Harry. After that we will take a two min break and set up for Double Bass and end with 19/2000. If the crowd gets too wild i want Noodle to back off first and then D and then me and russ can go last. Lets get ready to rock it!" Murodc said. They all got up and walked down the hall to the stage. The lights were bright and hot and Noodle felt herself sweating before she even got on stage. 2D held her hand untill he got on stage. The crowd went wild and noodle waited for her que as she gathered up her diamon guitar. Tingles of pleasure shot down her back as she heard 2D sing. She almost missed her que to get on stage.

As she walked up the stairs she felt the stage shake and she almost fell off her stool as she got on. She looked at Murodc who had a very worried look on his face. They ended thier song and got ready for Dirty Harry. Noodle decide to try and dance. She got up and shook her hip and bit as she played and watched Murdoc come over to her. She leaned over to him and shook next to him as he tried to push her back to her spot. Noodle turled with the guitar and kicked in the air. Murdoc gave up and joined her. The crowd was mesmorised by the dancing and as long as they were calm, it was fine. 2D did his dance from the video and the crowd went wild. Noodle almost fell as the stage shook. They finnished the song and waved.

" We are going to take a five minuet break" 2D said and they left the stage. Once in the safty of the dressing room Murdoc grabbed Noodle and pushed her into the chair,

" What the hell was that?" He asked. Noodle shrugged,

" I figured that it might clam them down. It might work and it did." She said.

" I never knew you could dance like that" Murdoc replied. 2D came in and sat on Noodles lap, almost crushing her.

" This cushin is good" he joked.

" Ow, D. Get Off!" Noodle yelled. They got up and started back to the stage.

" Keep up the dancing" Murdoc whispered in her ear. Noodle smiled as they took the stage again. The crowd was loud and pushy, the stage shook and creaked. 2D went to turn around as if he forgot somthing and dashed to the managers office. He ran inside,

" The stage is going to collapse!" He yelled. The manager turned in his chair.

" You'll be fine, it wont collapse. It held KISS when they were here" He siad. 2D didn't move.

" I dont want any of my bandmates hurt. If anything happens, i'm going to sue you!" He yelled and dashed back to the stage. As soon as he started up for Double bass. As the song started 2D scanned the crowd and spotted what he thought was Paula. He made contact with Noodle and smiled. He signaled with his eyes for her to look into the crowd. Noodle looked and saw Paula edging her way to the front. Noodle scowled and looked at Stuart. He nooded. They came together on stage and began to grind and spin together. Murodc joined them and they all danced and twirled together. They stopped and almost immedatly headed for 19/2000. Paula was waiting by the edge, closest to the stairs. As they changed intruments 2D went over to Noodle,

" I'm going to jump off the back when we are done, Paula's going to try somthing and i want you to know that i dont mean anything if she kisses me or somthing" He said. Noodle nooded and glared in Paulas direction. They did the same for 19/2000 and once the song was over 2D jumped off the back of the stage. Noodle took the stairs and noticed Paula jump on stage and grab the mic. Everyone froze.

" I would like to thank the Gorillaz for preforming tonight and let you know that 2D and Noodle are engaged. I wish the happy couple all the happyness they could need. Lets bring them out now!" She siad and the crowd cheered. Noodles heart dropped and she saw 2D leave throught the back door. She got on stage and took the mic from Paula who left to get 2D.

" It's true and we were acctually planning to tell everyone at the Next show in Burlington. 2D isn't feeling well so good night" She said and ran off the stage and out the door. Murodc and russle were signing Autographs. Noodle went out into the cool air and searched for 2D.

" 2D!" she yelled. A man near the van pointed to the right and she ran off. She searched the rest of the building untill she found an alleyway. She heard voices and wonderd if it was them. It was dark and scary but she had to find out what was going on.

" 2D!" She yelled again. She walked down the alley and kept all her senses alert. She found a door and heard voices. Presssing her ear to the door she listened.

" I told you once, i'm in love with her not you!" It was definatly 2D voice. She heard a giggle.

" Paula, I cant! Stop it!" She heard him yell. More giggles. Noodle thought of opening the door but waited untill the right time.

" I can't belive you love her. She's young and childish. She's also a Jap. I'm much better than her" He heard Paula say. She heard the door bang as someone hit it.

" Your tense baby" Paula said. Noodle couldn't take anymore. She opened the door. Light flooded the alley and Noodle blinked into the building. Noodle screamed and saw a large object coming at her. It hit her head and she blacked out.


	8. Truth and Life

Noodle saw Paula topless in the door frame and 2D clutching her hips. As soon as he made it out to be Noodle he let go and ran to her.

" Noodle! Lets go!" He yelled. Paula grabbed her top and ran after them, trying to run and put the shirt on at the same time. Noodle was dragged out of the allyway and shoved in the van, 2D jumped in after her and hit Murdoc on the head.

" Drive Bastard!" He yelled. Murdoc hit the gas and they sped off, leaving Paula in the midlle of the driveway with her top half off. Noodle looked out the window and sighed.

" It's ok. She just took her top off. I wasn't going to do anything. I love you too much" He siad as he placed his hand on her lap. Noodle just looked out the window.

" It's ok? You can't expect it to be ok. She's going to ruin everything!" Noodle cried and small bright tears began to fall. Murdoc looked in the Mirror and saw noodles face,

" Noodle, love. I'll take care of Paula. She aint coming around us anymore" He said. 2D tried to smile.

" I'm afraid of her" Noodle said. 2D cuddled her in his arms,

" The big show will have body guards and i'll tell them not to let her near us. Dont worry love" He said as he stroked her violet hair. The ride home was silent and noodle was fast asleep when they got back. 2D picked her up and got out of the car.

" I'll come back for the equipment" He said. Murdoc just moved his hand,

" We'll get it tomorrow, Get to bed" he siad and walked to his Winniebego. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed somthing, a bright red convertable. He signaled for russ to go in and he was going to stay with Murdoc. Russ went up and 2D knocked on Murdocs door.

" What?" He whispered. 2D pointed to the car.

" Whos care is-" he stopped. " I'll git her!" He growled. 2D stopped him.

" I want to stay with you" he said. Murodc sighed and opened the door.

" You can sleep with her in the front" he said and went to his bedroom. 2D settled into the passengers seat and soon fell asleep.

Cortez flew onto 2D head and skawed. He jumped up and the bird flew off. Noodle was gone! He went to Murdocs bedroom and found him sleeping, no Noodle. He looked outside and saw that the Convertible wasn't there. He made his way to the Kitchen where he found Russ and Noodle eating pancakes.

" Morning love!" Noodle said as she got up to give 2D a kiss. He gave her a hug and sat down.

" What happened to Paula?" He asked. Russ set down his glass.

" She was waitin for ya here and when i just came in she asked what happened and i said they were coming later. She walked down to the carpark and then i guess she left because she didn't come back" he siad. 2D sighed.

" We need to get rid of her!" he said. Russ nodded. Noodle got up and headed to her room.

" I'm going to get ready and go out for some shopping" She said. 3D followed her. They walked to thier rooms and Noodle walked in.

Her room was a mess! Her makeup was all over the floor and her clothes were all over the floor and ripped up. They lyrics were torn up and all over the desk and her japanese window panes were ripped and the breeze was coming in. 2D walked in and surveyed the damage. Noodle climbed on her bed and lifted the covers, there were used condoms all over her bed. She screamed and ran to 2D.

" That Bitch!" She screamed. 2D went over to look. He picked one up and looked at it. Noodle noticed the look of pain turn into a look of pure anger.

" She'll pay" he said and walked out of the room. Noodle turned to follow but 2d put his hand up.

" You wait" he siad. Noodle went in and began to pick up the clothes and fold them. She heard the lift come up and a growl.

" What did that bitch do to-!" He stopped when he saw noodles room. He took a long hit on his cigarette and overlooked the room.

" She left condoms in her bed too." 2D said and lifted the sheet. Murdoc looked like he was going to be sick.

" I'm going to get Russ and then i'm going to find that bitch and make her pay for all of this" He said. He patted Noodle on the head and kneeled down to face her.

" I will get her for doing this to you" He winked and left. 2D started picking up the condoms when he noticed they all had somthing written on them. They all had "2D" written on them. He gathered them up and threw them away. Noodle was playing with a ripped piece of window, he went over to her and held her.

" It's going to be alright" he said. Noodle sighed and turned around.

" It's not that...I just dont understand why she would want to ruin this. She's the one who let Murdoc have her..I just want to rest" She said and sat by the window. Russ came in and immediatly went over to Noodle.

" Everythings going to be fine" He said. 2D gave Russel a glare and the drummer left. Once they heard him in the kitchen Noodle got up and started throwing the badly ripped clothes away and folding the ones that could be fixed. 2D took the sheets off her bed and threw them into the hall. Looking at his door he wondered if she had done anything to him. He had the door locked but the pin trick..He look the key off the top of the door and opened it. His room was clean and neat except for a piece of paper on his bed. He went over and picked up the note. It read:

_Dearest Stuart, _

_You have been warned not to marry that Jap. you call a girlfriend. Dont refuse me again, or you will be sorry._

_Kisses,_

_Paula_

2D sat on his bed and looked across the hall. Noodle was busy cleaning up and looked like she just wanted to be alone.He closed his door and stared at the note. _Why does she want to ruin me? Is it because i'm rich and famous or does she just hate Noodle for taking her job? What is Noodle thinking? Does she know that i hate Paula? What will murdoc do to her? Will she be hurt? Why do i care if she gets hurt? Do i still love her? NO!, NO!_ He shook his head and looked up. Noodle was in the doorway and she was shivering. 2D sat up and opened his arms. Noodle ran into them and started to sob.

" She took it! She took it!" She cried.

" What did she take?" He asked her as he tried to calm her down.

" She took my passwords!" Noodle said. 2D's eyes opened wide.

" I thought you had them on you at all times?" He asked. Noodle looked up at him.

" I took them out to change and forgot to put them in my pocket. I can't find them anywhere!" She cried. She looked at the paper in his hands and read it. 2D's face got white.

" She could say the one that destroys you at the show if i refuse her, you could die!" He said. Noodle cried. They held each other and then they heard the phone ring. 2D jumped up and ran down the hall to the kitchen as fast as he could. Russle was on the phone,

" Yes...why?..yes...sure...ok..bye" He siad. 2D came crashing into the Kitchen. Russ turned around.

" Someone by the name of Casey just called to give a message to noodle. Can you give it to her?" He said. 2D cought his breath and leaned on the table,

" It...was...paula...took...passwords..trying to...kill...noodle" he stammer out before he collapsed into the chair.

" Paula took Noodles passwords. I thought she had them on her at all times?" Russle asked.

" She forgot to put them in her pocket that night. Paula found them and now she's going to try and...Destory...her" He started to sob. Russel pulled up a chair next to 2D.

" I know the word...It's hardly likely that anyone is going to say it" he siad. 2D looked around to see if Noodle was nearby.

" What is it?" He whispered. Russel sighed.

" It's Western Oysters" he whispered. 2D looked at him.

" You mean like Cow patties?" He asked. Russel laughed.

" Yeah, Hardly likely that anyone will say that..Backwards" he said. 2D stared.

" It only works backwards?" he asked. Russle got up and went back to the living room. 2D walked up the stiars to Noodles room.

" Noodle!" He yelled. She came out of his room and looked at him

" The word that you need has to be said-" He was stopped.

" Backwards, i know that. I know the word." She said. 2D looked at her.

" What will happen if it... ya know...is said?" He asked. Noodle went into her room and sat on her bed.

" There is a chip in me that is word recogniseable and once it is said it will blow up and the force of that will rip my heart and i will die" She said. 2D looked at her.

" Your not afriad?" He asked her.

" I'm afriad of Paula killing me onstage, not of the chip" She replied. 2D took her hand.

" Cant we get the chip removed?" he asked. Noodle looked up at him.

" It can be removed but at the risk that somthing could make it go off" She said. 2D looked sad.

" I wish there was somthing that we can do" He said. Noodle looked at the torn window.

" We would have to go to Japan to get it done. The doctors here dont know what they are doing" She said. She put her hand to 2D's mouth,

" Only my mentor can gain access to the equipment that could deactivate the chip" She said. 2D got up and walked to the window.

" There are two weeks untill the concert. Lets talk to the others and see if we can get it done. It can't be that bad, we could even get it done for a cheaper price." He said. He grabbed her and ran down to the Kitchen. Russel heard them and stoped what he was doing. They ran past and down to the car park. Murdoc was just leaving his winniebego when they almosy ran into him.

" Whats goin' on" He grumbled.

" Murdoc, we need to ask you somthing" Noodle said. He stared at them.

" Yes, and...?" He asked. 2D put a hand on her shoulder.

" It's about Noodle and her chip. It seems that Paula took Noodles passwords, including the one that could kill her. We need to get to Japan to see if they can get it removed before the concert. We need your help to save her life" He said. Murdoc looked at them.

" What do you want me to do about it?" He asked. They looked at each other.

" We need you to book the flight and pay for it" Noodle said. He glared.

" Your best guitarist's life is on the line, your career and your health is all on the line" 2D said. Murdoc thought about this. Noodle looked at him with her green eyes.

" Alright, i'll do it. But i'm going to book it for tomorrow so you two better get all things ready." He said. Noodle jumped up and down. 2D went over to Murdoc.

" Thanks" he said. They all went upstairs and Murdoc got on the phone. Noodle ran to her room and picked out a few ripped outfits and began to try and sew patches on them. She grabbed a duffel bag and filled it with everything that might be needed to get back to the Government base.She tossed the bag on her bed and ran into 2D's room. He was lying on his bed on his back and humming a tune. He turned his head when he saw her.

" Wot is it love?" he asked. She jumped on the bed.

" I hope Murdoc can get us a flight" She said. 2D took her in his arms and kissed her lips.

" I hope so too love." He said. There was a knock on the door and Murdoc stepped in.

" Flight at 7am to Tokyo. Your mentor will meet you at the airport under the alias of Mr. Kioto. I will drive you there. I leave a 5:30, be up and ready." He said.

" Arn't thiere connecting flights?" Noodle asked.

" Yes. You go from Essex to Newark to LA and then to Tokyo. It will be long trip" He said and left. Noodle laid down and soon was asleep. 2D also was asleep shortly. They awaoke to the banging and punding of the door. 2D got up and opened it.

" Come on lards! Get up and git going!" He yelled. Noodle woke up and looked at the clock. It was 5:15. She ran into her room and grabbed her bag, she threw it to Murdoc who grabbed it and ran down to the carpark. 2D struggled to find somthing decent to wear and threw it into a bag. Noodle went around and grabbed his deoderant and brush and made his bed. Murdoc came in and picked up Noodle. He took 2d's bag and they all ran down to the carpark and hopped into the Geep.

Thus began the trip to save Noodles life.


	9. Travels

OK...so i thank everyone for the reviews and i will try and please you guys...Like all the reality shows you can help choose the outcome. If i like your idea then i will try and use it..This is going to be a long story, thats just how i am. Chapters will be up every few days or so. Also i put the other story up just to get reviews on that and prolly wont get to it for a bit..Mid December maybe. For now i only have the two. Thanks guys!..Now to story...

Murdoc drove as fast as he could to the airport. Once thier they parked and he pushed them to the counter and gave them the information. He hugged Noodle and looked in her eyes,

" I hope i get to see you again. Your the best i got and if i loose you i don't know whats going to happen. Stay strong fer me" He said and kissed her cheek. He shook 2D's hand,

" If anything happens to her, i swear i will pummel your face and rip out your balls" he said. He gave 2D a glare, winked and walked out. They bought the tickets and went to the gate. They sat down and looked at the clock.

" We got about a hour before our flight. You wanna eat?" He asked. Noodle shook her head.

" I'm not Hungry. I'm worried about once we get there. Murdoc said i was the best he has and he's right. What if they can't help me and i do die. The band is nothing without me." She looked down. 2D took her hand.

" You survived. Out of 23 children, you surivied. What makes you any different now. You will be alright" He said. Noodle smiled. He was right. She could get through this and she would. If she wanted to shock the world and humiliate Paula to get 2D. She would do it.

" I have to do this" She said. She got up and walked to a both that sold sunglasses. 2D watched her pick out some funny Aviators and pay for them. She walked back to him and slipped them on.

" I'm known in Japan. These might help" she said. 2D slipped his on. Noodle laughed and then looked at 2D.

" Your hair. We need to dye it as soon as we get to the hotel. It's not safe." she said. 2D rummaged around in his bag and took out a hat. It covered most of his blue hair.

" I came prepared" he said. Noodle smiled. She was glad that he was going with her. She looked at a poster and began to day dream. She drempt of the band and the rare accasions that they acted like a family. Her mind then went to the time Murdoc raped her. She winced and tried to block it out. She opened her eyes and somthing told her that she should do somthing. Murdoc was a band mate and she couldn't bring herself to turn him in. She looked at 2D.

" Stu?" She asked. He whipped around, not being used to his real name.

" What?" He replied.

" Murdoc was really nice to us for getting me to Japan and all but somthing has to be done with the fact that he raped me" She said. 2D's eyebrows furrowed and he stared at Noodle.

" He will get his dues. Just wait untill we get back. I have plans for him. He may have been nice but that can't make up for what he did to you. Dont you worry" He said and patted her head. They watched the place fill up and waited in silence.

Thier flight was called and they walked up and into the plane. They were fling first class ( of course) and sat down. Noodle looked out the window and watched the bags being toted around. 2D put on his headphones and leaned back. His hands gripped at the arm rests. Noodle watched him.

" Are you afraid of flying?" She asked. 2D looked at her and tried to relax.

" No, i'm just nervous about the long flight" He said. Noodle took his hand and held it.

" It's going to be fine. Dont worry." she siad. Soon the crying and lack of circulation in Noodles arm was over with and 2D was sleeping on her shoulder. She looked out the window and watched the clouds and water below. She couldn't wait to be in Japan again. She rested her head against the glass and fell asleep.

She awoke to the captian saying they were going to land in a few minuets. Noodle looked at 2D who was reading a book. She leaned over and put her head on his arm. He stroked her hair.

" He said the plane for L.A. will be an hour late. Maybe we can get somthing to eat. You missed breakfast" He said. Noodle was a bit hungry. The plane landed and they got off. They found thier gate and looked around. Noodle was not in the mood for much of anything but she figured she'd better eat somthing. 2D wanted to go to a ncie Italian place. Noodle sighed and followed him. She got a soda and a salad. 2D got a pizza and some fries. They ate in silence and listened to the annoncements. Their plane was going ot an hour late as they threw out thier trash and walked back to the gate. They watched the little announcement board and waited. They saw people rushing around and wondered what could be going on. The attendent got on the mircophone,

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are sorry for the inconvience but the plane is having engine problems and there will be no flights untill 6 o' clock tonight. Anyone who needs to stay over for the 6 am flgiht, please come to the desk now. First class and buisness class will only be alwowed on this flight and it will have to stop over in Chicago. Thanks you" _ She siad. Noodle looked at her watch. They had 2 hours to kill. Noodle went and looked at the window. The next plane was smaller and two gates down. She pulled out her phone and dialed her Mentor.

" It's Noodle..Yes...the plane was delayed...yes... i dont know...two days maybe...i will call you when we are an hour away from Tokyo...ok...thank you...bye" She hung up and looked at 2D.

" He siad it's fine and it expected us to get caught up somewhere. He'll wait for us. I just dont like hanging out in airports. I dont want to go shopping just yet. Theres nothing to do" she sighed and slumped in the chair. 2D took her hand. He stared ahead and looked tired.

" I dont like it either. As a band you were in and out and nobody got hurt. First class or not you have to wait. I dont like transfering planes. We should of talked to Jamie." He said. They walked around the airport and looked in the gift stores. 2D got a magazine and Noodle picked out a pack of gum. They walked all around and watched the city like atmosphere of Newark. 2D loved it but Noodle didn't really like it. Pretty soon it was time to get on their tiny plane. Their seats were smaller and 2D looked like he was going to die.

" It's fine 'D" she said. He gulped and looked out the window.

" I know. I just hate small planes. Lets get this over with" he siad and leaned back with his CD player. In no time Noodle too was alseep. It felt as if she just went to bed when 2D was shaking her.

" We just landed" he siad. Noodle sat up and looked around. They landed but at a small private airport and they were partialy on the grass. 2D's face was white.

" Where are we?" She asked. 2D looked around wildly. Everyone else looked shocked. The captain got on the microphone,

"_ There had been an emergency at the Chicago Airport. We will stay here for the clear to head to Springfeild. The wait might take a few hours. Sorry for the inconvienence"_ He said. Noodle groaned. She flipped open her Cell phone and dialed her mentor.

" Yes...we are stuck for a few hours..I dont know...I'm so sorry...this has never happened before...i understand...ok...bye" She hung up and put her head against the glass.

" He said they will wait 24 hours, if i'm not in the operating room in 27 hours then they will have to kill me" she said. 2D looked at her and again went white. He flipped open his phone and searched the numbers. Finding the one he needed he put the phone to his ear.

" Hey baby...i'm stuck near...yea..thats my plane...ok...i'll be here..Noodle...yep...ok..bye" He said. 2D got up adn grabbed his bags, noodle followed. They went up to the cock pit and found the pilot.

" I can't let anyone off the plane. You will have to wait. I'm sorry" he siad. 2D waited by the door. In a few minuets there were several cop cars. The capatian opened the hatch as the lead officer got on the plane.

" I'm here to take Stuart Pot and Noodle to Cincinatti" She said. 2D looked at her and smiled. Noodle looked at them and shook her head. The pilot let them off and they were ushered into the cop car. Once on the highway the officer looked in her rearview mirror.

" Your lucky i was on duty stu" she said. Noodle looked at him.

" Oh, Jessica. This is my fiance Noodle. Noodle this is Jessica. We met a few years ago when we went to LA. She was moving to Cincinatti two weeks after we all disbanded." He said. Jessica laughed.

" I was shocked to hear he was in the states. I'm glad to help you guys out" She said. The two reminised as they drove to the airport. Once they got there they thanked her. Noodle remembered.

" Our bags are still on that plane!" She siad. Jessica smiled.

" We got them on the way to your plane, hurry, you have 30 min to get on." She siad. 2D gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek and they went in. The flight to LA went smooth and so did the flight to Tokyo. Noodle called when they were about an hour away and she could see the vans ready to take her as they circled around to land. Get got butterflys in her stomach and clutched 2D's hand.

" Dont worry, i'll be there with ya. I wont leave" he said and kissed her on the lips. As soon as they got off the plane Nooldle was swept away and put into a van. They injected her with somthing that made her sleep and 2D was put into another car, his bags were tossed in the back. They sped off, right behind the van that held Noodle. The driver turned around, it was Noodles mentor.

" I'm going to need you to come with me. Noodle will be fine. I have the best of the best on the job" He said. 2D just stared at the van. The car took a sharp right turn and 2D went flying. He looked up to see the van heading to a loading dock. They skreeched to a halt and 2D got out. Noodles mentor walked to the dock and 2D followed. They went inside and down and elevator. They walked down a coridor to a small office.

" Please take a seat" He said and 2D sat down across the desk. Noodles mentor dug in a drawer and pulled out a stack of papers.

" Incase anything should happen. You are her only family. You may go and read this material and sign off on any paper you want. I will come back in about an hour and check on you. Noodle wont be done for about five hours. You have time." he said. He got up and left. 2D looked at the first page. It was her birth certificate. He flipped it over and saw a stamp. He looked at the seal on the back of her mentor chair and saw it was the same. He signed off on her will and other various medical and legal papers. He still had a few minuets left he started reading a packet of her code words. He was lucky he didn't say any of them but it was hard and they all had some tie to the sea. They rarely ate seafood, due to Murdocs weak stomach. Noodles mentor came back and sat accross from him.

" How did it go?" He asked. 2D looked over the papers.

" Fine. How is Noodle?" He replied. The man folded his hands and leaned back in his chair.

" She will be fine. Her ability to play guitar will be slightly impaired. Her karate will be limited but i'm sure that will training it will come back. I will take you to our building and you can wait for her there" He said. 2D stood up and walked out the door.

" Sir, I have a question" He siad. The man turned around.

" Yes?" He said.

" We have a concert in about two weeks, will she remember the songs and be able to play?" He asked. Her mentor shrugged.

" I don't know. I think she might be a bit slow at first but the songs are her passion so i think she will be fine." He said. They got in the car for another trip to the Hospital like building that Noodle was in. 2D was walked up several flgihts of stairs and led to a small lobby.

" She will be out in a few hours. Hope you enjoy." The man gave 2D a magazine and the plane tickets back home. He looked at them and saw they left at 10pm. It was already 3pm. He sat and started to read the Magazine.

OK...i bit long and i couldn't find a grea spot to stop and leave a cliffhanger...hope this is good enough..More soon..


	10. Safe for now

**Thank you people for the Reviews...So everyone is happy- Murdoc will get is justice and I will somehow get rid of Paula..but not without trouble. Going to slow down on the Chapters..i know..tears...but school is a tad bit more important. I'm glad you guys like the story..i really am...and now back to the show!...**

The chime on the hall clock struck 5 when 2D woke up. He looked around and tried to figure out where he was. He was waiting for Noodle. He looked at the clock and looked around the room. Noodles mentor was standing nearby and turned when he heard 2D shift in his seat.

" She will be out soon.He has been asking about you" He said as he smiled.

" She's going to be alright?" 2D asked as he got up out of the chair.

" We are testing her on her musical and martial arts skills and then you may go in and see her." He said. 2D followed him into a room. There was another room connected to it and 2D was led in. He sat down on a chair.

" She will be in shortly" He said. 2D sat and looked through the curtain to her bed. She saw them bring in a gerney and the sleeping form of Noodle. He saw the mentor talking to the nurses. He turned around and signaled for 2D to come out. He walked out to the bed and looked at Noodle. She turned and slowly opened her eyes. The nurse handed 2D a bottle of pills.

" She needs to take these once a day untill they run out. If there are any problems please let us know. When she feels better you may leave. All your bags are at the airport and will get on the right plane. You must be out of here by 6:30 to catch the plane. Good Luck!" She said. They left the room and Noodle took his hand.

" Hey" She wispered. 2D leaned over and kissed her lips.

" How do you feel?" He asked.

" I feel alright. I can't belive that everything went so well" She said. 2D looked at her. He couldn't belive that she was safe and their plan could go the way they want.

" What did they tell you about the procedre?" He asked. Noodle looked at him.

" They just said that i was alright and they were happy to see that i hadn't lost any information" She said. She got up and opened her hospital gown. Her left breast was slightly brised and there was a gash across it. 2D stroked her hair.

" Lets get you home and comfortable." He said. Noodle jumped out of the bed and grabbed a tote bag nearby. She walked into the small room and changed. 2D was happy that she was alright but she sounded different. She didn't have that cute look and she seemed more serious. He wondered if this was just the shock or somthing else. Just then Noodle came out of the room, dressed in some clean clothes and they walked out of the building and caught a taxi.

The plane rides back were un eventfull and 2D had gotten used to the feeling of taking off. Noodle had started to laugh on the way to Newark but now there was somthing different about her. He decided to see what Murdoc thought. Then he remembered that Murdoc had raped her. After everything he did 2D could bring himself to turn Murdoc in. He turned to Noodle who was looking out the window.

" Noods, can i ask you somthing?" He asked. Noodle looked at him.

" Sure, shoot!" She said.

" What should we do about Murdoc, he's done so much for us and yet he raped you" He said. Noodle looked back out the window.

" We should just talk to him about it. He needs the truth and so do you" She said. 2D opened his eyes wider and looked at her.

" The truth about what?" He asked. Noodle looked down at her feet.

" I'm pregnant" she said. 2D almost fainted. He took her hand.

" Thats great i guess" he said. Noodle turned to the window.

" It's nice but the problem is that i might have trouble concieving, i could die. " She said. A single tear ran down her cheek.

" When we get back to Essex, we will go get you checked out. I'm sure everything is going to be fine" he siad. Noodle sobbed into his chest and he ran his hand down her arm and around to her back. He stroked her hair.

" Get some rest" he whispered to her. They soon were both asleep. 2D woke up when he heard the plane start to land and looked at Noodle, she was staring at the window.

" I saw the Geep" she said. 2D looked out the window and sure enough he could see the vehicle whipping into the airport. The plane turned and then landed. They got thier bags and found Murdoc waiting for them. He smiled when he saw Noodle.

" I knew you'd make it!" he said and gave her a big hug.

" Good job Dullard" He said. They all walked out to the Geep and got in.

" The place has been so damn empty and quiet when you were gone. I'm glad you guys are back so soon" He said.

" Everything went fine. She's going to be a normal zen guitarist" 2D laughed. They pulled up to the house and got out. Noodle went right up the stairs and to her room.She jumped on the bed and was a sleep within minuets. 2D went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Murdoc followed and joined him in the living room. They sat down and 2D waited for the tevevison to go on but it never did. He looked at Murdoc,

" What is it man?" He asked. Murdoc leaned forward.

" I dont know. I wondered if you had anything to ask me about the proposal or somthing. You look like you have alot on the mind" he said. 2D leaned back on the couch.

" I'm just fine. I'm just gald the operation went well. I can't wait for the big gig" he said. Murdoc turned the telly on and sighed. 2D got up and walked up the stairs. He was going to his room but saw Noodles door partly open. She was flat out on the bed and sound asleep. He walked in and sat down next to her. He stroked her hair and she turned to face him,

" We have to talk to the guys" she said softly. 2D smiled. His two missing teeth stuck out and made her want to kiss him. He got in the covers next to her and held her. He ran his hands down her sides and she shivered. She loved how he seemed to know what she liked. He traced her breasts and she lifted her head to kiss him. He pressed his lips against hers and his hands instinctivly went for her waist. He lifted her up and she straddled him. 2D pulled away and looked at her eyes. She was beautiful.

" Your beautiful" He said. She closed her eyes and leaned against his chest.

" Thank you" She whispered. She got up out of bed and went for the door.

" Where are you going?" He asked. She leaned on the door frame.

" The rest of the band needs to know" She said. 2D got up and followed her. They went down the stairs and found the boys watching a rugby game. The two stood in the doorway. Murdoc looked up and tapped Russel on the shoulder, he looked up.

" Was up guys?" he asked. Noodle walked forward.

" I have good news..or bad news...it depends on how you look at it" She said. 2D steped forward and took her shoulders. Murdoc listend intently and leaned forward in the chair, holding the beer in between his legs.

" Just spit it out love" he said. Noodle looked at the floor.

" I'm pregant" She said. The beer hit the floor. Russel dropped the remote.

**Yay...another chapter done and going to work on Chapter 11 tomorrow, dont know if i will post it but i should be done and posted by Monday or Tuesday. Dont worry...murdoc will get his dues for raping noodle...Keep the Reviews, love and ideas coming!**


	11. Wating and Wanting

" You can't be serious" Murdoc said. Noodle looked at him, a tear slid down her cheek.

" I'm serious" She said. 2D put his hand on her shoulder. Russel was still in shock but got up and hugged Noodle.

" I'm so happy for ya Noodle girl" He sobbed. He then hugged 2D.

" Good job man, she's just right for you" He said. Murdoc came up and hugged Noodle.

" I'm here for you babe" He said. 2D glared at him. He went up to 2D and shook his hand. " Yeah, good job" He said. Noodle sat down on the couch and 2D sat next to her and pulled her to him.

" The touring will go on untill it's unsafe for her. We wont announce her pregnancy untill she starts showing" He said. Everyone agreed. Noodle sighed and put her head on 2D's chest.

" What about names?" Murdoc said. 2D looked at him,

" We arn't going there yet" he siad. Noodle looked up at him,

" We need to get baby supplies first" She said. Murdoc looked horrified.

" I'm not shopping for your baby" He siad. Noodle got up and stood infront of him.

" You dont need to worry about a thing. I have decided to make you pay for what you did to me." She siad. Murdoc winced but kept his composure.

" What? What can you do to me?" He asked. Noodle put her hands on her hips.

" I can have you locked up. You need to serve some time for what you did to me" She siad. Murdoc shrugged.

" I can pay my way outta anything" He said. He looked at Noodle and didn't notice 2D come behind him.

" You can't get out of this" He siad and hit Murodc over the head with a beer bottle. Murdoc slumped over instantly.

" Thank you" Noodle said. Russel picked the knocked out Murdoc and they put him in a closet with some water bottles and then locked the door. Noodle and 2D went up the stairs and Russel went to make a special dinner for the couple.

Noodle walked into her room and sat at her desk. 2D came in and sat on her bed. They just looked at each other for a while.

" What do you think?" 2D asked. Noodle snapped out of her daydream and looked at him.

" Of what?" She asked. 2D patted the bed next to him. Noodle got up and sat next to him.

"The wedding" 2D said. Noodle was taken aback.

" What about it?" She aked. 2D looked at the fan above her bed.

" Well, Dont we want to plan for that before a baby. None of us really have family. I dont know, i just want you happy" He said. Noodle looked at 2D and smiled.

" I will be happy. Lets just get through the shocker concert first. Theres not going to be another concert for three weeks and we can plan the wedding then." She said. 2D loved the way she was so practical about everything. He wondered if she was just being brave or if thats how she really feels about life.

" You know you dont have to always be brave about things" He said. Noodle looked at him and stared into the black eyes.

" What do you mean?" She asked. 2D pulled her close.

" You are always so calm about things and i dont know if it's you being brave or thats how you really are. You dont always have to be so brave about things 'ya know" He said. He kissed her lips and felt a single tear run down her cheek.

" I was taught to be brave and never show weakness. But now i dont have to and i fear that i wont be the bad-ass lead you wanted" She cried. 2D held her and rocked her.

" You will always be like that. Your a strong willed girl. Just realise that your safe now" He said. Noodle straddled 2D and looked into his eyes.

" We will be brave and get throught this together" She said and kissed his lips. He kissed back and snaked his tounge into her mouth. His hands went to her breasts and gently gave them a squeeze. She giggled as she fell onto the bed. Her hands went to his pants when the smell of dinner cought thier attention. They both stopped what they were going and got up.

" Smells like pasta and salmon" Noodle said. She jumped off the bed and ran down the hall. 2D followed and almost fell into her as she stopped before the kitchen. He looked over her and saw the pile of pasta and chunks of Salmon on the table. A single red candle was the lighting and sparkling cider was the drink of choice. 2D pulled out Noodles chair and she sat. He then sat across from her and served her. Noodle ate greedily and felt so warm. The food just hit the spot and being alone with 2D was also nice. They could barely hear the thuding of Murdoc going crazy in the closet.

" This is reall nice" She said. 2D smiled.

" It's romantic" He said. Russel came in to see how they were going.

" Hows everything?" He asked. Noodle got up and gave him a hug.

" Thank you so much Russ" She said. Russel patted her on the back and she sat back down. Russ left the room to go check on the raging mad Murdoc.

" He really is great to have around" 2D said. They finnished thier meal and went upstairs.

" I'm going to get ready for bed.I'll come in and say good night when i'm done" Noodle said as she walked into her room. She shut the door and sat on her bed. She placed her hand on her belly and sighed. She fell backwards and watched the fan. Life seemed to be going so fast and she wasn't ready. She got up and took off her shirt and pants, she took her night shirt off the back of the chair and put it on. She pulled back the covers of her bed and walked across the hall to 2D's room. She knocked and walked in.

"Hey" She said as she walked over to the bed. 2D rolled over and looked at her. He reached out his arms and Noodle walked into them and cuddled up with him. He always smelled of Axe and she still liked to figure out what kind. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the lips.

" I love you" She said. He pulled her under the covers and held her close.

" Can we think of names for the baby?" 2D asked. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

" It's a bit early" Noodle said. She really didn't want to think about the baby right now. She was thinking about the show and the proposal.

"Do you have a ring?" She asked him. 2D pulled her back and looked at her.

" Does it look like i have been out to look for a ring?" he asked. Noodle lowered her eyes.

" No but i thought you had one before, sorry" she said. 2D sat up and noodle put her head on his chest.

" I will go out tomorrow with Murdoc and pick one out for you" he said. Noodle looked at him.

" Can i pick out my ring?" She asked.

" Why? Isn't it supposed to be a suprise?" 2D asked. Noodle sat up and sat near him.

" Yes but i kind of already know what i want" She said. 2D took her hands and looked at them.

" Alright, we will go look at the ring you want and go from there" he said. Noodle jumped up and hugged him.

" Thanks babe" she siad. She kissed him on the lips and jumped off the bedand ran to her room.

She flew onto her bed and reached under it. She found a crumpled up bridal magazine and opened it up to the add for the ring and stared at it. For months she was hoping to have it and imagined it on her finger as she laid down to sleep.


	12. Rings and other things

Noodle awoke to pounding of her door. She got up and opened it a crack. A very very upset Murdoc stood on the other side.

" Oh, come in" she said and opened her door. Murdoc came in and grabbed her arm. He sat on her bed and she sat next to him.

" What the hell" He fumed. Noodle looked at him.

" What the hell what?" She asked.

" You want me to go with the dullard to pick out your ring? After you lock me in the friggen closet! What the hell is going on in that brain of yours!?" He yelled. Noodle sat back a bit and waited for him to calm down a bit.

" I dont know. If you dont want to come i can put you back in the friggen closet and you can have no part in our wedding. You have to serve some justice as to what you did to me. I'm not turning you in because of your history and the closet was the next best thing" She said. Murdoc watched her green eyes dart to the door where 2D was standing in his doorway.

" Dullard, Get in here!" Murdoc growled. 2D came in and sat on the other side of Noodle.

" Whats going on?" He asked. Murdoc glared at him.

" What the fuck was wiht you and locking me in the closet and forcing me to go ring shopping with you? Noodle here is not thinking straight and i dont think you are either" He siad. 2D smiled.

" If you dont go with us we will put you back in that closet for another 12 hours and you wont be part of our wedding" He said with confidence. Murdoc weighed his options. He really wanted to be at thier wedding but he didn't see the point in ring shopping. It couldn't be that bad.

" Alright, I'll go with you as long as i drive and choose what jewlers to go to" He said. Noodle nooded and reached under her bed for the magazine. She pulled it out and showed 2D.

" This is what i want" She siad. Murdoc looked at it and scoffed.

" Look at that price!" He said. Noodle blushed.

" We are rich, it's not that bad" She said. Murdoc looked at 2D.

" She's your fiance" he said.

" Well i guess we can look for it" he said. Murdoc got up and pulled noodle up with him

" Get your clothes on and lets get this bloody thing over with" He said. Noodle hugged him and he left. 2D kissed her forehead and left to get ready. Noodle was taking her shirt off when she heard the roar from downstairs.

" WE ARE LEAVING IN 10 MINUETS" She smiled and got ready.

In ten minuets they were in the Geep and heading to the local mall. Murdoc was driving and going his usual 50 miles over the speed limit. Noodle loved the wind in her face and looked at 2D who had his mouth clamped shut. She giggled and he smiled at her. Then she saw it, a small fly wiz right into the gap in his teeth. He gagged and coughed and tried to spit it out but it came back and hit him in the forehead. Noodle wiped the dead fly and spit from his mouth and then erupted into laughter. 2D hugged her and sighed. They pulled into the mall and 2D jumped out. Noodle folowed and they walked in.

Murdoc turned to the right and saw a nice looking jewler. He walked in and the man behind the counter came up to them.

" How can I help you?" He asked. Murdoc signaled for Noodle to give him the magazine. She handed it over.

" Can you show me where to find this?" He asked. The jewler looked at him and then at Noodle.

" Are you getting engaged?" he asked. Murdoc glared at him.

" No, HE is tho" He siad and pointed to 2D. The man smiled and led them over to a small table.

" The ring your looking for is not sold in any stores here but this one is made by the same company and was the hit last year." He said. Noodle looked at it but didn't really like it. She shook her head.

" Where can i find this ring?" She asked. The man looked in a book behind the counter.

" The nearest store that would have it is in London. It's a store called _La Richa_. It might have this ring. If they dont then they can order it for you" he said. Murdoc thanked them and they walked out to the Geep in silence. Once the Geep was running murdoc turned to Noodle.

" You want to go to London. It's going to take us two hours, even with my driving" he said. Noodle smiled.

" If you want" She siad. Murodc pulled out of the parking spot and headed to the highway.

" London it is then" He said. Noodle smiled and sat back. 2D kept his mouth shut and still managed to get bugs up his nose. He gave up and put his head down on Noodles lap. She stroked his blue hair and wiped the bugs off.

" Thanks love" he said. After a few minuets he was alseep. Noodle watched the traffic go by and the scenery change to that of a city. Murdoc drive into london and parked the Geep. They all got out. 2D was still drowsy but they finnaly made thier way to the jewlers. Noodle walked in with 2D behind her and Murdoc came in. The store was small and very elegant. The lady behind the counter glared at them amd tried to be polite.

" Can I help you?" She asked. Noodle went up to her and laid out the magazine.

" Do you have this ring?" She asked. The lady looked at the ring and looked over the store.

" I belive we do but it's very expensive. I can show it to you if you's like" She said.

" Yes please" Noodle said. The lady got up and walked over to a small podium-like case and opened it. The same ring was inside and Noodle smiled.

" May i try it on?" She asked. The lady pulled the ring towards her a bit.

" I'm sorry, i can't let you try it on unless your going to buy it. I cant have young people walking off with fine jewlery" She said and went to put it back.

" Here" Murdoc said. He handed the lady a check for the rings amount and she stared at it.

" Ok Mrs. Niccals" she siad and put the ring on Noodles finger.

" I'm not his finace, i'm his" she said and pointed to 2D who was admirirng a gold tiara.

" Oh" the lady siad. The ring was a bit big but looked amazing. Noodle smiled and looked over at 2D.

" Stu, what do you think?" She asked. 2D came over and looked at it. He really liked it and picked up her hnd to look at it closely.

" I like it love" he said. The lady took the check and went in the back. She came back with a blue velvet box and bow.

" Here you are Stu" She said. 2D took the box, Noodle took off the ring and placed it inside. Murdoc glared at the woman. Noodle and 2D thanked her and they all left. Murdoc stopped at the corner to light up a cigarette.

" She wasn't going to let you have it because of it's value. Thats not fair" He said as he ruffled her hair. Noodle smiled and looked up at 2D.

" At least we found it" She said.

" Yeah, Thanks for helping Murdoc" He said. Murdoc took a hit on the cigarette and blew a smoke ring.

" i'm just trying to earn brownie points mate" He siad. Noodle glared at him.

" Your still going in the damn closet when we get home" She said. Murdoc spun around.

" You can't be serious?" He asked. Noodle took his hand.

" You need to pay for what you did to me. I'm sorry Muds" She siad. Murdoc glared at her.

" Just do what you need to do you bitch" He said. Noodle let go of his hand.

" I could just beat you to a pulp" she said. Murdoc looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

" Yeah, right" He siad and kept walking. Noodle ran up to him and jumped on him, she reached her hadn around hi neck and pulled him into a headlock.

" OW, OW,OW" he yelled as he tried to get free of her. Noodles nails dug into his skin and tears started to form.

" nood...stop...ow!" he yelled but Noodle held on.

" Drop your weight and i'll let go" She said. Murdoc collapsed to the ground and Noodle let go.

" Still dont think i can kick your arse?" She said. Murdoc looked at her and kept walking to the car park. Once they got in Murdoc revved the engine and they sped off towards Kong. Noodle cuddled up with 2D and they were soon asleep. Murdoc grinned evilly as he sped down the highway and past thier exit. He had other plans for the couple.


	13. Kidnapped and xrayed

Wow, finally chapter 13...unlucky or lucky? Yes, it's been a while and so here i present to my loyal readers...Chapter 13.

Noodle awoke to the car jostling about and opened her eyes. They were driving down a dirt road and going at a very high speed. She heard 2D turn over and he opened his eyes and blinked. Noodle signaled him to be quiet and they snuggled closer.

" Murdoc is up to somthing" she whispered. 2D nooded.

" We have to jump" she said. 2D's eyes opened wide.

" Why?" He whispered back.

" He's up to no good and i want to go home so he can sober up or cool down" She said. She shifted to her door and took hold of the door handle.

" Noodle, your pregnant. Wait!" He said. Noodle shook her head and the door handle clicked. 2D grabbed his door handle and looked at noodle. She opened the door and jumped out, rolling into the brush. Murdoc stepped on the brakes and 2D opened his door and jumped out. He landed on his knees and rolled into the trees. The car slammed to a stop and 2D began ro run towards Noodle.

" Get back here! I'm not done with you!" He roared and got back into the car. Noodle saw 2D running towards her and slowed her pace a bit. 2D signaled to go deeper into the woods and noodle ran farther into the woods. She had landed on her arm and it began to burn, she hoped that it wasn't broken. 2D finally caught up with her and panted,

" Lets rest, i'm tierd and can't breathe" he wheezed. Noodle was getting out of breath but they could hear the Geep still on the road looking for them. They stopped running and rested in some bushes. Noodle collapsed on the ground, her arm now in pain.

" My arm hurts alot" she said. 2D came over and took it.

" OW, that really hurts!" She siad. He ran is hand over it and felt a small bump in the middle.

" I think it's broken love" He siad. Noodle looked at it, that was her guitar arm and she wouldn't be able to play at the big concert. 2D sat still as he perked his head up. He could hear the Geep pass thier spot. He sighed and ripped a branch off a tree and took out a small switchblade. He placed the branch on noodles arm and cut it to the right size and then took the bottom of his shirt and ripped it off. He wrapped noodles arm up and then picked her up.

"He's gone to drink himself sick. I'll carry you to the road and hopefully some nice bloke will take you to the hospital" he said as he walked towards the road. Noodle laid her head on 2Ds chest and closed her eyes.

"Why is murdoc acting so strange?" she asked. 2D sighed.

" I think it's because he's jealous and dosn't know how to handle it" He said.

" But it's just gotten strange since he raped me. He's nice one second and the next his hands are around my neck. I think he should see a doctor" Noodle siad.

" Yes, I agree with you but he is the band leader and can do what ever he wants. Thats about all he's got on us. He's jealous and needs to think." he said. They heard a car coming down the road and 2D stopped.

" Into the woods!" Noodle said and 2D ran into the brush with the road still in view. He saw a truck and an old man was driving it. 2D jumped out of the brush and the man stopped the truck. Noodle watched them talking.

" My bandmate is hurt and we need to get to a hospital" he told the old man. He looked at 2D.

" Alright son, listen, is that your natural hair color?" he asked. 2D touched his hair.

" yea, why?" he said. The old man chuckled.

" Are your related to the Frowler boy, James i think his name is?" the man asked. 2D scratched his head. The name Frowler was familliar but where and when and who were all a blank.

" No but can you give us a ride?" He asked. The old man chukled.

" Sure get your mate and hop in the back" he siad. Noodle got up and walked out and hopped into the back of the truck. The old man turned around and the truck started back towards the highway. Noodle curled up into 2D's lap and closed her eyes.

"He asked me if i knew a kid named James Frowler. THe last name is familliar but who i dont know." He told Noodle.

" How many girls did you sleep with?" She asked. 2D sat back and thougt.

" I only remember like 7 times, no 8...Maybe it was more?" He asked. Noodle watched the sky.

" Try to remember the girls names" she said. 2D thought hard and long but couldn't remember any girls with the last name Frowler.

" Wait, there was a Madison Frowler i met at a bar. But i dont remember if i did anything with her" He said. Then a flash of memory came back to him.

" Oh shit, i think i did sleep with her. I remember falling down the stairs at the bar and someone said that she was bragging about me being so good and i shrugged it off and i dont remember anything after that but that was about 6 years ago" He said. He laid noodle down and opened the little window behind the old man.

" How old is James?" He asked. The old man smiled.

" Hes about 6. He comes to the farm every week to take lessons with his mother Madison who's a vey talented equestrian" he said. 2D's heart sank.

" Has Madison said anything about her sons hair?" he asked. The man looked at the rearview mirror.

" She said that when she went out with a guy with blue hair but he left her when she told him she was pregnant" He said. 2D gluped.

" Well, did she said what his name was?" He asked. The man played with the radio.

" I think she siad somthing about Stuart or Stu" he siad.

" Oh, Well thats weird" he siad.

" Why is that?" The old man siad.

" My name is Stuart and i think that i got very drunk one night and we had sex but i forgot about it untill now. How is she?" He asked. The old man looked a 2D for a bit.

" Madison is doing the best she can and often wishes that she could of had her child with a caring father. You said you were in a band, whats the name?" He asked. 2D shifted his weight.

" I'm in a band called Gorillaz" He siad. The man almost had a heart attack.

" Your'e in that band?!" he said.

" yes, why?" 2D asked. The old man put his hand on his head.

" James loves that band because the singer, you i assume and he look alike but he really likes the music and i put it on the radio when he comes to ride. We are almost at the hospital and thiers a nice jeep behind us on my tail" he said. 2D looked around to see the Geep behind them, murdoc in a rage, ready to ram them.

" Hit it Grandpa! He's in a rage and we need to get out of here!" 2D said. He squeezed through the window.

" I'm going the speed limit" he said. 2D sat in the passenger seat.

" He's a jealous member of a rival band and he's out to kill us, we can pay any fines but lets speed up" 2D said.

" I'm not speeding for some rival" the man siad. 2D grabbed the wheel.

" Move over, i"m driving!" He siad and the man inched over has 2D stood on the gas as they changed positions. Noodle rolled around, trying to hide from murdoc.

2D hit the gas and took the truck to it's full 120mph capacity and roared down the highway. They finally got off the highway and headed to the hospital. Murdoc was on thier tail the whole way and as they got to the hospital the Geep veered away and they pulled in. 2D got out of the van and ran to the back where noodle lay.

" Your welcom" She said as 2D got her out of the truck.

" What are you talking about?" He asked. Noodle let him carry her out and stood her up.

" I faked that i was going into labor right before we pulled into the hospital, Murdoc veered away because i looked like i was blaming him" She said. They walked into the lobby. The receptionist looked up and slightly rolled her eyes.

" You gorillaz really live up to your name, always in here for some reason and almost every week. What is it this time Mr.Pot?" She said. 2D leaned on the counter.

"Noodle fell down the stairs and hurt her arm and we would like to check on the baby" He said. The receptionist looked at noodle.

" Your pregnant?!" She asked. Noodle looked down and nodded.

" Well, have a seat and a Dr will come out and see you shortly" She siad. They found seats and sat down. 2D turned to her,

" You never found out you were pregnant from the Dr?" He asked. Noodle looked at him,

" No, i did the home pregnancy test" She replied. The old man shifted in his seat,

" I dont want to intrude but i do have other things to do, do you still need a ride?" He asked. 2D pulled out his wallet and picked out a fifty dollar bill,

" No, Thanks and give this to James, from his father and give Madison a kiss from me" He said. The old man shook 2Ds hand and patted his back,

" Your a good man, Good day" He said and left. 2D turned to Noodle.

" These past days have been so active and i just want Murdoc to chill and i cant seem to find a way" He said.

" He still needs to pay for what he did and needs help" Noodle said.

" What can we do without hurting his feelings and throwing him into a drunken rage?" 2D asked. Noodle patted his arm

" Let me talk to him" She said. The nurse cam into the waiting room,

"Noodle?" she asked. Noodle stood up and walked towards her. They walked to a room and noodle sat down on the table. The nurse put her clip board on the table.

" You hurt your arm and your pregnant?" She asked. Noodle nodded.

" And how long ago did you find out you were pregnant?" She asked. Noodle thought.

" About a month or a few weeks" She siad.

" And how did you hurt your arm?" She asked. Noodle looked at the ceiling,

" I triped and fell down some stairs" she replied. The doctor came over and took Noodles arm.

" It's fractured but we will need x-rays, only the x-rays might hurt the fetus. Do you want us to x-ray or just sling it up and you can come back in two weeks?" SHe asked. Noodle looked at her.

" How long will this sling be on?" She asked. The doctor looked at her clipboard,

" If we just sling it, you will have it on for two weeks. If we x-ray and splint it then you will ahve that for three weeks" she said. Noodle shook her head.

" We have a concert in a week" She said.

" Your going to have to cancel it i'm afriad. This arm needs to get better. Lets get some x-rays" The doctor said as they got up and went down the hall. 2D sauntered behind them, noodle noticed his look and took his arm.

" It will be fine, dont worry" she siad, she gave his arm a squeeze and folowed the doctor into the room.

" Now just take your hurt arma nd lay it on the table. The lead vest isn't good for the baby but neither is the x-rays so we will jsut cover your shoulder. Noodle did as she was told and in less then five minuets they were back in the room waiting for the results.

2D sat on the bed with Noodle.

" These past weeks have been hell i know, but i just hope it gets better from here" He said. Noodle smiled but frowned,

" Yes, but if i cant play at the concert then you wont propose and murdoc will be mad at me for hurting myself and taking away from sales and then he will get drunk and come after me and i still have to get back at him for what he did to me" She siad. 2D looked at the ceiling.

" Yea, but i have you" he siad. Noodle smiled. The doctor walked in with the results.

" Well, your arm is not broken or fratcured, it's jammed. The doctor will have to pull it back into place. Because your pregant we cant put you under using the normal anesisia so you will be given a pain killer but you will be awake. It will hurt but it will only take a minuet" She siad. Noodle's face went white.

" Cant you put me out?" She asked. The doctor looked at her.

" Not unless you want to risk hurting the baby" She said. Noodle looked at 2D who just shrugged.

" Knock me out" Noodle said. The doctor shrugged and gave her a mask.

" Breathe in deeply and count to five" She siad. Noodle breathed in and began to count,

" One..Two...th..." She was asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, its been long overdue and im terribly sorry for all of those who have waited for the new chapter. Here it is and I should be able to write more as I now have time on my hands. Please forgive me for the huge delay.

Noodle awoke to the sound of beeping and snoring. 2D was asleep in the chair next to her and she sighed. Her arm was in a splint and it felt much better. She coughed and 2D woke right away.

" How you doin' love?" he asked. He wiped his eyes and mouth and got up to give her a hug. She smiled.

" I feel better. How long have I been asleep?" She asked. 2d looked at the clock.

" About three hours" he said as he glanced at the doorway, noodle followed his gaze to see Paula standing there.

" Hey love," she said. Noodle sat up a little in her bed and placed her finger near the alarm button.

" Listen, Im here to say how sorry I am that you have to go through all this. Its not fair and I understand. So, we are going to make this quick. Stuart love, can you please sign here for me?" she asked as she pulled out a piece of paper and 2D walked towards her.

" What is it?" he asked. Paula smiled.

" Its our Marriage License!" She squealed. 2D backed up and took noodles hand.

" Im not signing that" he said. Paula stopped and looked at him.

"Oh yes you are" she said. She pulled out a note.

2D took the note and read it. Then he threw it back at Paula.

" Im not going to let you ruin my plans. If that's how Murdoc wants it, he will have to find new band mates" he said. Paula took the paper.

"Alright then, suit yourself." She said. She left the room and 2D sat down next to Noodle.

" I don't care what happens, im not letting you be miserable with Murdoc and im not going to have to live with that woman. I never realized that one night could ruin your life." He said. Noodle sighed,

" Im going to talk to Murdoc, he wont hurt me as long as I have this child. Please can you get him?" She asked 2D. He looked at her,

"I don't wa-" but he was stopped.

"No need" said a slurred voice. Murdoc sauntered into the room. Paula was behind him, grinning from ear to ear.

Noodle sat up and faced Murdoc.

" I know that there have been lots of strange things going on but we are a band, we live together and so we must learn to get along. Im going to have a baby and I love 2D. There are some things in life that you cannot change. Murdoc, I know you don't want to loose us as band mates so I would say that we need to all relax" She said. Murdocs eyes lowered. Paula grabbed his wrist,

" Your not going to let a little punk like her change your mind. She aint nothing compared to you. You can take and leave who ever you want" She said. 2D looked at her. Murdoc took the paper from Paula and tore it up. He then went over to Noodle and hugged her.

" This whole thing is my mistake. Let's all go 'ome and sort it all out" he said.

2D picked noodle up and carried her out. Murdoc patted him on the shoulder and they piled into the Geep. They drove away, leaving Paula still in shock at the hospital.

OK, so I don't have the voices down but its been about a year since ive written and ill get it. Hope you liked this short chapter. If there are things wrong let me know because even though I wrote it, I didn't read it over again, so I might be messing a few things up.

Comment and Review.


	15. To tell the truth

Ok, so this story is a bit long but Im grateful for the feedback and loyalty. Im not sure where this is going but ill keep going until I run out of things to say or do with the group. I might be getting a job soon so the updates might not be as frequent but ill let you know.

Now on with the story!!!

Upon entering the house, Noodle jumped out of 2Ds arms and ran down the hallways and disappeared. They all heard a large bang as noodles door slammed shut. Murdock sauntered into the living room and sat down. Russell came up from his room and stood in the doorway, 2D took his place next to Russ.

" She said she wanted to talk, so lets turn on the telly and wait for her to say something" Murdoc said. He picked up the remote but before he could do anything else 2D chimed in.

" We need to sort it out ourselves, we can't wait on one person. We are a team." He said. Murdoc put down the remote.

" Well lets start with you then, you fell in love with her first" he said. 2D's mouth dropped.

" You had sexual encounters with her, against her will" he fired back. Murdoc got up and was about to pummel 2D when Russ's hand stopped him.

" 2D, you need to go up to her, Murdoc you need to stay here with me" he said. 2D ducked out of the way and ran to Noodles room. Russ sat down next to Murdoc,

" I know that we are a bit spoiled and we have our fights but you need to realize that you cant mess with true love man, you need to chill and let them go. Paula needs to just die, man but that aint the point. Just let it go." He said. Murdoc got up,

" I'm goin' away for a few days. Cancel the concert. You're in charge, mate" he said. Without another word he walked out to the car park. Russ followed him.

" Yo, you better not be runnin' away" he said. Murdoc got inside and dumped all the beer on the car park floor.

" I need to think" he said. He got in the driver seat and drove off. Russ sighed and went back inside.

Meanwhile 2D had run up to noodles room. He knocked on the door but there was no reply.

"Ello' Noodle love, its me. Please hun, Russ told me to go to ya'. Please let me in" he cried. There was no answer. He looked under the door but couldn't see her. He pounded harder but there was nothing. He placed his ear to the door but couldn't even hear if she was crying. He went to the window in the hallway and leaned out of it. He couldn't see her on her bed. He grabbed an old guitar neck and reached it out the window to reach her window. He tapped it lightly but Noodle didn't even come to the window. He ran back to the living room, only to find Rustle sitting in the kitchen.

" Russ mate, noodles not answering the door or even her window. Where's murdoc?" he asked. Russ turned and looked at him.

" Let her be mate. She needs time alone." He said. 2D sat down across form his band mate.

"Where's murdoc?" he asked again. Russ took a sip of the soda he was drinking.

" He went to clear his 'ead" He said. 2D put his head on the table.

"Its all me fault" he said. Russ came over and knelt down next to him.

" Its not, everyone had a part to play." He said. 2D looked up, his eyes red.

" We are horrible people" he said. Russ sighed.

"We are talented people with a gift of music, and its gettin' to our 'eads" he said. They just looked at each other and sighed. Russ hugged 2D gently.

" It will be fine" he said. 2D sighed and got up and walked down the hallways to Noodles room. He leaned his back against the door and slid down to the floor.

" I love you Noodle" he said and put his head down and stared at the floor. After what seemed like hours 2D felt the door handle turn and moved to prevent falling into the room. The door opened and noodle came out. She was wearing a light blue t-shit that went down to her knees and dark blue slippers. He had tied her hair in a braid.

" I'm sorry Stuart" she said as she gave him as much of a hug as she could. He smiled and wrapped his hands around her. He felt warmth once more. He turned and they went into her room. 2D looked at noodle and then the ceiling.

" I've been thinkin'," He said. Noodle looked at him.

" About?" She asked.

" The abortion you had, it couldn't have been from Murdoc." He said. Noodle looked away. She knew this was coming and tried to compose her self.

" It was, Murdoc had done it two months earlier and if you hadn't noticed, we haven't been alone since. I tried to keep it low key" he said. 2D turned and looked at her.

" You serious?" he asked. Noodle sat up a little.

" Yes, this child is yours and im going to have it. It might calm things down knowing that there is an influential child around." She said. 2D looked at her. He placed his hand on her chest and kissed her cheek.

" Good, now lets just relax and wait for Murdoc to get back with the new concert date so I can propose to ya'" he said. Noodle smiled and closed her eyes. Then she got up and went over to the closet where the blue guitar was stored. She got up and strummed a few chords before 2D chimed in, singing softly. Noodle changed the song and 2D changed words. There was a huge air of relief in the room. The sun was setting and they sat together singing softly. The smell of fresh meat cooking broke them from their romantic moment and they sauntered down the stairs. Russ had just set the table and was making up plates.

" Hello" he said.

" This is great Russ, what is it?" noodle asked. Russ turned around,

" London Broil with some greens, nothing to fancy" he said. But after eating pizza for the past week they both dove right in.

" Russ, did ya know that noodles baby is mine?" 2D said, in between bites of meat. Russ took a sip of beer.

" I figured," he said. He turned to noodle, eating politely.

" You scared?" he asked her. Noodle looked up.

" No, im happy. It's going to be hard but I can do it." She said and went back to her food. They talked a little but before long it was time to clean up and they did, quietly. No one knew what to say or how to say it. Noodle sat and watched them.

" Do you think Murdoc's really gone?" She asked. 2D turned around,

"Nah, he'll be back tomorrow" he replied.

" I don't know guys, he really looked worn out. It might be days." He said. 2D looked at Russ,

"He told you somthin' that we aint gonna find out about" he said. Russ sighed,

"Yea, but I really aint gonna tell ya" he said. They heard the chair move and turned to see noodle jogging to her room.

"Whats with her?" Russ asked. 2D turned back to the dishes.

"I don't know. Maybe she knows too" he said.

"She wouldn't know, Murdoc told me right before he left. Maybe she's letting us talk" he said. 2D sighed.

"Ok, russ we gonna talk" he said. Russ put the dish out and pressed a button on the tea maker.

"OK, 2d Whats going on man?" he asked.

"All this with noodle and a baby and the band, don't it seem like a lot?" he said. Russ looked at him and took the dish from his hands.

"Love knows no bounds, what happens, happens for a reason. You love her, this is the result. It's a good one to man, we are prolly going to become closer." Russ said. He put the dish down and got out two tea cups. 2D sat down and looked at Russ across the table.

"Ok, lets talk" He said.

Ok, that's all for now. More to come, probably by the end of the week.

Comment plz!!


End file.
